On The One Hand- Death
by TimeLord Say0
Summary: Going to a Con never seemed like a bad idea, neither was getting a wish granted. Then there's that saying 'Be careful what you wish for'. Not like she has a chance to regret it now considering Sonya's been tossed right in the middle of the Supernatural world. All thanks to her wanting a signature from Robert- Chuck. Was this some sort of Cosmic joke at her expense?
1. Coincidences

**Chapter One- Coincidences**

 **I know, I know, I know, I'm terrible. Another fanfiction? While working on two others? I'm a horrible person and should feel bad for it.**

 **I kinda do, but at the same time, I can't stop watching Supernatural either.**

 **Please enjoy my insanity.**

 **-I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters**

 **-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

 **~TL**

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**

* * *

 _ **South Dakota**_

 _ **Souix Falls**_

 _ **Singer Salvage Yard**_

 _ **11:24 PM**_

 _ **April, 2005**_

A bright flash of light brought Bobby Singer from his perusal of a book on Windigos and over to the window pointed at the junkyard. Squinting through the smudged glass, he eyed the fading glow of light inside of the junkers parked off to the side, before snuffing out completely and leaving the area bathed in it's usual darkness.

Wrapping his fingers wrap around his familiar shotgun as he debated on the wisdom of going out to check. Nothing else had happened so far, but something, a voice at the back of his mind, whispering he should go check just in case.

Hesitating a moment longer, he tightened his grip on the shotgun and slipped outside onto the porch. Taking the time to manually shut the screen door so it wouldn't squeak, he shot a quick look around the area before creeping towards the car slowly.

Once he reached the back bumper, Bobby stopped, cocking his head and listened carefully before making his way around to the side and peeking through the broken window.

A sleeping form greeted his cautious glance, making one of his eyebrows raise up. "What in the hell..?" He muttered under his breath and straightened up to look at the girl laying across the back seat more clearly.

Short, black hair and slightly chubby cheeks followed by a narrow neck and wide-set shoulders. Whoever she was, she was short, about five foot five or six was his best guess considering she could almost lay flat on the seat with only a little bend o her knees.

Her size didn't indicate she wasn't dangerous though. He still remembered the midget vampire that nearly took his head of about seven or so years ago. Damn thing couldn't have been more than four feet.

Keeping his grip on the gun, he eased the door open and slipped out the silver knife he kept on his side at all times. Leaning forward slowly, he pressed the flat of the blade against her arm,, waiting for whatever it was to react.

Nothing.

Furrowing his brow, he Pulled away, not paying too close attention to where his arm went and ended up hitting the hilt of the blade against the metal frame beside him. Freezing, he looked up at the girl's face, watching it scrunch up slightly and her eyes flutter open slowly to stare at him in sleepy confusion before morphing into incredulity and finally fear when she spotted the shotgun and knife he still held.

"Oh my god- No! I'm not a demon or anything, don't shoot me!"

 _ **Five hours earlier**_

"Hey, Sonya, look!" Glancing over at her friend, Sonya pushed her Riddick goggles up on her forehead and squinted in the direction Jinx was pointing. "A Supernatural booth?" Fumbling in her pocket, she pulled out her glasses and propped them on her nose so she could see better. " 'Meet Robert Benedict and get a signed photo'." She read out loud, her eyebrows crinkling a bit in thought. "Isn't he the one that plays as Chuck?"

"I have no clue, wanna go? The Inuyasha panel doesn't start for a hour or so." Jinx glanced over at Sonya through the blue hair of her wig. "You like that show, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Sonya drawled lazily pulling the edge of her shirt up enough to reveal the demon warding tattoo she had stamped on her, in her opinion, slightly too big waist. "Either that or I'm a damn idiot for getting this for no reason."

"Shut up, you wanna go or not?" Jinx shoved her shoulder with a scoff and rolled her eyes.

Dropping her shirt, Sonya rolled her eyes too and headed in the direction of the booth, dodging around other people dressed in cosplay on the way.

Stopping beside the table, she eyed the various item for sale with a wry smile. _'Silver dagger- Real Silver!'_ And _'Demon's Trap stickers- Make your room a safe zone.'_ Making her laugh slightly before someone across from them cleared their throat to get their attention.

Dragging her eyes away from a Cold remake- _'199$'_ Sonya looked up at a familiar face smiling lightly at her and Jinx.

"Hello there." Robert greeted them pleasantly, watching with growing amusement as the shorter girl stared at him silently for a moment before snaking herself out of whatever daze she was in. "Um, hi." She said back nervously, one hand fiddling nervously with a scarab beetle bracelet on her wrist. "I have to say, I half expected the person running the booth tell me you weren't able to make it." She laughed weakly when his smile widened slightly. "That would have been a bit awkward considering I'm the one running it." He shrugged one of his shoulders idly when she shot him a surprised look.

"I get bored and I make meeting my fans." Reaching over, he tugged a picture off of a pile and Pulled out a marker, signing it with a flourish. "What should I call you then?"

"Uhm... Sonya." She murmured, still shy despite his easy going conversation. Glancing up at her while he wrote, Robert eyed the bracelet she continued fiddling with. "Into Egyptian culture or just like the bracelet?"

Blinking in confusion, Sonya stared at him a moment before realization dawned. "Oh! Um, yeah. I like Egyptian culture, actually, I study ancient mythology from all around the world." She explained brightly, a familiar subject easing her nervousness while she spoke.

"You know." Robert grinned, looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Gods in multiple cultures are known to grant wishes."

"True." Sonya laughed and nudged her friend lightly. "What would you wish for?" Jinx blinked and pursed her lips in thought a moment before blushing a bit. "I'd like to take a picture with Katsuhiko Kawamoto."

Shaking her head at Jinx's predictability, Sonya spotted Robert's confused expression. "He's the voice actor from one of her favorite anime characters." She explained with a laugh, watching his expression clear and return to smiling once more.

"A modest wish when you could ask for anything." He chuckled, reaching over and offering his hand for Jinx to shake. Locking eyes with her once she gripped his hand, Robert smiled wide. "Wish granted." And winked when she laughed at his joke. The girls already knew he wasn't going to be there in the first place.

Letting go of Jinx's hand, he turned to Sonya and raised an eyebrow. "What would you wish for?" Crossing her arms, Sonya leaned against the booth in thought her lower lip sticking out for a moment. "Anything at all?"

"Anything."

"Hmmm..." Flicking her eyes around the place, she thought over all the things she had wished for in her life and glanced back over at Robert, a sheepish look on her face. "I honestly don't know, I mean..." She fiddled with her bracelet idly for a moment. "There's plenty of things II want, A list so long it'd make your head spin. But if I only get one wish, I'd rather it be for something I need."

"Certainly a wise thought process." Robert replied watching her closely a moment. "What would you need?"

"I don't know, I have great friends, a wonderful family and decent job." Pausing, she flashed him a sheepish smile. "Not something I imagined talking about when I came over here."

Smiling back, Robert leaned back in his chair and shrugged lightly. "Nothing wrong with a philosophical topic from time to time."

"Suppose not." Biting her lip, Sonya watched Jinx browse though the various items for sale on the table. "I suppose, if I had to pinpoint something I'd need in life, it would be adventure."

"Adventure? That sounds more like something you'd want, not need."

"Suppose it does, but I enjoy is discovering new things. I love to hike and just explore. Lately I feel like I've been stagnating and honestly it's been a bit depressing. "Glancing over at Robert, Sonya smiled wryly and shrugged a shoulder. "I know for a fact that if I did end up on an adventure, I'd probably end up dying in the first few days, but I'd feel so much better about life... I know it sounds weird, it's kinda hard to explain."

"Well.." Robert offered her a wry smile of his own. I can't promise that wish... How about a picture with me to tide you over while I decide i I can grant that?"

A wide smile split Sonya's face as she held her hand out for him to shake. "it's a deal, Chuck."

Laughing at the name, Robert stood up and shook her hand before coming around the table to stand next to her while she pulled out her phone for the picture.

Smiling down at the screen, she offered him a hug. "Thanks! My friends wouldn't believe me if I told them I met you without proof."

"Rude." He grinned and hugged her back. "Have fun with the Con." With a quick wave, she joined her friend and walked off into the crowd.

* * *

"That panel was a bust." Sonya griped, walking out of the auditorium with an equally displeased Jinx beside her. "They only had one voice actor there and it was the guy who did Jaken."

"No kidding. Talk about bad luck." Jinx groaned, looking down at the panel advertisement with a frown. Not paying attention at all until she walked smack into someone else.

"Ow! Oh crap." Falling back, she rubbed her nose with a pained grimace, glancing over at the guy across from her on the floor before freezing. "Jinx, you alright?" Crouching down beside her, Sonya eyed her friend with worry before spotting what she was staring at in shock.

Rubbing his elbow idly, Katsuhiko Kawamoto got to his feet and walked over to where Jinx still lay on the floor with a sheepish look on his face. "Apologies. I was not watching where I walked." He offered in stilted, formal English before holding out a hand for Jinx to help her up.

"Uhm... Uh, no... I wasn't watching either! I'm so sorry. You're ok? Or do I need to call an ambulance or-"

Chuckling, he held up a hand to stop her rambling. "I am ine. There is no need."

"You're my favorite voice actor!" Jinx blurted out in embarrassment, her hands waving about in her excitement much to Sonya's and Katsuhiko's amusement. "I didn't think you would be here, I mean, you aren't on any of the panels-"

Smiling slightly, Katsuhiko shook his head and laughed. I enjoy going to Comic-con often. However very few fans recognize me without my cosplay or me being in a panel."

"I uh... I really like your wok. I watch a lot of anime because I looked up what else you voiced in." Jinx explained with a light blush. Nudging her friend lightly, Sonya produced her cell phone. "Do you mind if she gets a picture with you? It would be a dream come true for her."

"Of course." He smiled and wrapped an arm around a suddenly-mute Jinx's shoulders, waiting for Sonya to snap the picture before letting go. "I have to be on my way." He offered with an apologetic smile, bowing quickly before disappearing into the crowd all before Jinx could get another word out.

Fiddling with her phone a moment, Sonya sent the picture to Jinx and glanced at her friend, a little worried with her sudden affinity for acting like a statue. Waving her hand in front of her face, Sonya frowned. Snapping her fingers lightly, she resisted the urge to shake the woman. "Yo, Earth to Jinx, you still alive in there?"

"I just got a picture taken with my favorite voice actor." She finally mumbled, making Sonya breathe a sigh of relief. "It- I... My wish actually came true." Looking over at Sonya with wide eyes. "That guy! Remember?"

"Frowning slightly, Sonya looked down at her phone where the picture of Jinx was still on display. "Holy shit, you're right."

"Do you think he knew he was here?"

"Maybe, we could go tell him you got your picture after all." Grinning at Jinx, she tipped her head in the direction of the Supernatural booth. "You wanna?"

"Yes! I gotta ask him if he knew." Grabbing Sonya's arm, Jinx drug her through the crowd, searching for the booth.

Five minutes later found the two of them staring at the much younger man standing behind the table. "Um... Hi?"

Glancing up at the two of them, the teenager sighed. "Sorry guys, Robert couldn't make it, he was invited to a panel at the Supernatural Con in San Diego."

"Uh, what? No, we talked to him like two hours ago." Sonya frowned at the kid as he looked up at them in confusion. "Sorry, I wasn't even here two hours ago, I went to get something to eat."

Pulling out her phone, Sonya scrolled through her pictures before finding the one she took of herself and Robert then showed it to the kid. "Then how do you explain that?"

Squinting at the picture, he scoffed and looked up at her. "Obviously someone that looks enough like him to make a passable cosplay. That isn't him, his beard is shaved for the off season."

"But..." Looking down at the picture herself, Sonya felt the little bubble of excitement she'd had all day slowly deflate. This was just a cosplayer? A damn good one, but still... "Alright, fine." With a small scowl, she deleted the picture with a couple of vicious jabs of her finger and stalked towards a nearby trash can so she could toss the signed photo in.

"I'm going to the hotel room, Jinx. See you later." Without looking back, she stalked out of the building, heading next door to the hotel they were staying at for the weekend.

Realizing she was overreacting a bit, Sonya let out a long sigh and slumped against the elevator wall. She shouldn't be all that surprised honestly, it had seemed to be too good to be true.

Stepping out into the hallway, she wandered down towards her room and unlocked it so she could slip inside. Turning on the light, she pulled her goggles off and flipped them onto one of the beds while walking towards the bathroom so she could wash up.

A few hours later, she was fast asleep in her bed, Jinx still at the Con and the lights off. A faint pulse of blue light briefly flashed in the corner of the room, bringing forth a vaguely familiar figure as it walked forward and stopped beside her sleeping form.

Chuck watched Sonya sleep peacefully or a moment then allowed himself a soft chuckle. "Alright then." Reaching out, he gently rested his hand on her head, pausing when she shifted slightly and settled down right away. Smiling, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Wish granted, Sonya." A bright light filled the room and vanished along with Sonya and Chuck.

Moments later, all the things Sonya had brought with her melted from view until the only items left were Jinx's.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Cringing back into the torn apolstery, Sonya stared wide-eyed at the man standing there. Her first thought was this being an incredibly vivid dream. Her second thought being why the hell was she dreaming about Jim Beaver?

"Calm down, I haven't decided to shoot you yet." Bobby stated gruffly, putting his gun down at his side and eyed her curiously a moment. "Though you sayin' you ain't a demon raises a few questions."

"You saying 'yet' isn't exactly comforting." Sonya muttered under her breath, sitting up cautiously while still eyeing his weapons.

"Well, you apearin' in my yard in a flash of light ain't exactly comfortin' either, Sweetheart." Moving away from the door, he gestured for her to get out and took a few more steps back while she slowly slid o the seat and onto the ground with her bare feet. "Ain't you a little under dressed to be wanderin' around in the middle of the night."

"Uhm..." Glancing down at her pajama shorts and shirt, Sonya frowned. "I was sleeping."

"In a car?"

"In my hotel room, smart ass." She shot back, the stress of the situation making her temper shorter than usual.

"Take it easy now." Bobby warned, shifting the gun in his hand slightly, watching her eyes dart back down to it and her irritation melt away into cautious fear once more.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked finally, drawing her gaze back up to his face, watching her expressions closely. "Sonya. Uhm... You said something about a flash of light?"

He gestured to the car they stood beside. "Jus' a few moments ago. Came out to look and there you were, fast asleep."

"And that makes you think _'gotta grab my gun'_?" Sonya asked wryly, her stance relaxing a bit when it looked like he wasn't going to be pointing it at her again anytime soon.

"Well in my life, best be safe than dead." Bobby shrugged, watching her shift foot to foot a moment then sighed. "Look, I got some coffee going and might be some food i you look hard enough..." He paused, pinning her with a sharp look. "But you gotta wait outside until I'm sure you ain't some kind of monster."

"What do you expect me to do, morph into a three headed dog?" Sonya joked faintly, seeming to shrink under his steely gaze, slowly beginning to realize her dream wasn't about the actor, but about the actual Bobby Singer she adored on the show.

"Exactly, now come on. Might have something to wear 'sides those shorts you got on." With a gesture of his gun, he lead her up to the porch and stopped at the door. "Wait here." Then disappeared inside.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Sonya looked around nervously. Due to the last few Supernatural themed dreams she'd had in the past, Sonya couldn't help but feel like something was going to jump out at her at any given moment.

The creak of the screen door brought her out of the disturbing thoughts of a vampire or ghoul grabbing her to chow down on and over to where Bobby stepped back out to join her on the porch.

Turning to ace her, Bobby studied Sonya thoughtfully a moment, then placed a couple things on the table beside him. "Just a precaution."

"Right, no, it's ok." Sonya shook her head and moved over to join him, looking down at the stuff he had brought out with him.

Picking up the flask, he held it out to her. "First things first, holy water and silver. Can't be too careful." Offering him a wry smile, Sonya took the flask and turned it around in her fingers, watching as he studied her hands then nodded to himself. "Bottoms up then." With a shrug, she unscrewed the cap and sniffed the contents curiously before taking a drink, giving it back once she swallowed. Wiping off her mouth, she shrugged. "I did say I wasn't a demon."

With a soft rumble of agreement, Bobby took the flask and picked up the next thing on the table, a long, iron chain. "Hold still."

Biting back the many, many comments she could make about the situation, Sonya stayed silent and watched him move closer and wrap the chain around her for a moment, holding it in place before grunting and taking it back off. "Well, you ain't any kind of monster I know."

"Just human." Sonya shrugged, watching him gather up his things then walk towards the door. "Come on then, makin' me feel cold seeing you dressed like that." With a quick glance around once more, Sonya followed him inside the house and stopped in the doorway, mouth dropping open as she stared wide-eyed at the stacks of books piled on every surface as well as the floor. "Oh my god, I've died." She muttered in wonder, head turning in every direction possible.

A low chuckle brought her back to Earth, looking over at Bobby, she blushed in embarrassment and shifted on her feet. "Sorry, I just really love books."

"Well, you showed up in the right place then." Putting his shotgun down against a wall, he disappeared into the kitchen with Sonya trailing along behind him. Her eyes darting from one book to the next, fingers just itching to pick one up and start reading right then and there.

Pausing in the doorway, she watched Bobby hunt through his cabinets before finally locating a coffee cup then begin searching once again. "Oughta have sugar around here somewhere."

"Um, it's alright, I don't really like sugar in my coffee." Sonya piped up, moving closer to the kitchen table and offered him a slight smile when he glance over his shoulder at her. "Well... Here's a cup. Ill just go find somethin' for you to change into..." Patting the counter awkwardly, he stared at her a moment longer then walked past her out of the kitchen and clumped up the stairs.

Watching him go, Sonya couldn't help but wonder at his easy acceptance of her suddenly arriving there the way she did. Really, would you trust someone that literally flashed into existence the way she did? No, you would not.

Stepping fully into the kitchen now, she made her way around the table and to the counter where the coffee cup sat. Picking it up, she couldn't help but smile wryly at the image of a wolf howling at a moon on it. The irony couldn't help but strike her as odd considering Bobby hunted wolves... Well werewolves anyway.

Picking up the pot of coffee, she sniffed it curiously and winced at the strong smell emanating from it. Apparently he never heard of making a new pot after a hour or so, leaving the liquid to slowly burn under constant heat. Ah well, she'd drank the hotel coffee just that morning anyway. That thought alone made her pause in the act of putting the pot back, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she stared at the steaming cup in front of her.

This was just a dream right? It seemed so _real_ though. Sonya could clearly remember the feeling of sharp rocks poking her bare feet earlier when she had been outside. It didn't hurt, but it was a distinct feeling that was rare in dreams. Fitting the pot back onto the burner, she reached out slowly and held her hand over the cup, letting the steam rise between her spread fingers curiously.

Pain normally woke people up in dreams, right? Not like she'd know, it was rare for her to dream in more than fragments anyway. This whole thing was new to her in terms of how long it was going on. They usually consisted of snippets of maybe five or six minutes. Long enough for something to happen, but it rarely held any basic actions in it, like this one for example.

But... She turned her head to eye the refrigerator. If this was a conscious dream, then... She should be able to control some aspects of it, right? It was all over the internet about people controlling dreams once they knew they were in one.

Abandoning the coffee cup, she wandered closer to the refrigerator, staring at it with intense focus.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby's voice broke through, shattering the concentration she had and making her jump just the smallest bit. "Uh, well..." She glanced at him then back at the refrigerator with a frown. "It's a dream, so, the Parmesan chicken I'm imagining should be just behind this door."

Bobby stared at her silently for a moment, then rubbed at his face. "Got a few screws loose up in your noggin' or something?"

"Nope, perfectly sane, thank you." Reaching out, Sonya grabbed the refrigerator handle and pulled the door open, staring expectantly into it only to blink at the empty shelves. Well, empty besides a few packs of beer anyway.

"Hmm... Maybe I'm thinking about it too hard."

"Or maybe you've just lost your damn mind." Bobby snorted, shutting the door on her and staring curiously at her. "What makes you think this is a dream?"

"Well, considering you aren't _real_ in the first place..." Sonya rolled her eyes and turned away from him, moving back towards where she had left her coffee on the counter. "And the fact you didn't seem too worried or shocked that I appeared on your doorstep either." She added over her shoulder, circling her hand around the cup and staring down at the steaming liquid inside. "It doesn't add up realistically, so... Dream."

"I don't know what the hell you mean by me not being real, but I hate to break it to you, Sweetheart, this ain't a dream." Bobby snorted, slowly making his way around to the table and leaning against it while he watched her closely, starting to worry for the sanity of the girl he had just taken in.

Though she had been right on one thing: It wasn't like him to just take someone at face value and with very few questions asked. He gave her the tests and that was it, he felt like she was fine. His gut instinct was telling him she was fine. He was Bobby Singer, self-proclaimed paranoid bastard, and yet... He eyed Sonya as she continued to stare down into the coffee cup she had yet to really pick up.

What in the hell was happening here?

Before he could think of anything else to say, Sonya looked over at him and offered a bright smile. "Might as well enjoy it anyway." Picking up the mug, she lifted it to her lips and took a cautious ship, eyebrows furrowing slightly at the strong taste. "I don't get to just relax like this anymore between work and sleep."

Turning to glance around the kitchen again, she shrugged a shoulder and took another sip of slightly burnt coffee idly. "Not like there was much to do in Indiana anyway."

"That where you're from?" Settling down at the table, he fiddled with a cup of his own, watching her closely as she stared blankly at the space in front of her. "Yeah, lots of... Corn. Fun, fun times." She laughed weakly, the laugh of someone that's told that joke far too often and doesn't even find it funny anymore. "Northern Indiana, Jasper county. The only fun things to do there requires more money than you're willing to cough up for a couple hours of entertainment. Sad thing is, it's actually cheaper to buy drugs than it is to go bowling or to watch a movie. Explains a lot really."

"Sounds familiar." Bobby grunted, taking a drink of his own coffee and settling back in the chair. "Not much to do 'round here either."

"Well, at least you have your books." Sonya grinned, nodding at a haphazard stack in the corner of the counter, leaning up against a wall. "I'd never be bored living in a place like this."

"Like reading, huh?" Tipping his hat back, Bobby eyed the girl as she smiled wryly back at him, raising her cup to him in a salute. "Love it, best escape money can buy. Well, that and cable."

"Hmm." Knocking back the last of his coffee, Bobby nodded towards the bundle of clothes he brought with him when he walked into the kitchen earlier. "There's some clothes, bath's down the hall an' to the right."

"Oh, um, right... Thanks." Sonya finished her own coffee and walked over to pick up the clothes, holding them to her chest, she turned and looked at Bobby who was standing awkwardly by the table now. "I don't know why you're being so... Relaxed about all of this, but the only thing I can assume this is one weird ass dream. So, thank you, Bobby."

Turning away, she started walking out of the kitchen only to be stopped by a guarded, stern voice. "I never told you my name."

* * *

And so, here she was, hours later watching the sun rise in the window of Bobby's study while he worked away on his computer. It had taken her nearly a half hour to get him to calm down enough to listen to her so she could explain how she even knew his name.

And now he was back in the state of mind where he believed she was crazy again. It didn't help that the information she gave him about herself couldn't be found anywhere online. _Anywhere_ meaning his access to databases most normal people didn't have gave up nothing. To put it simply, she didn't exist.

There was no Sonya Taisho born December 1991, not to mention, according to him, if she had been born in 1991, she'd only be fourteen right now. And obviously she wasn't, she may be short, but she wasn't a teenager, not by a long shot.

Rubbing her hands through her hair, Sonya let out a long, loud sigh as Bobby continued typing away on his keyboard. "I can't explain it to you any better than I already have." She finally groaned out, flopping onto the couch with an arm over her eyes. "If I had my damn wallet I'd be able to show you."

"Hate to tell ya, Sweetheart, but you don't exist." Leaning back in his chair, he looked at her from under the brim of his had, a curious frown on his face as he thought to himself. "No birth records for any Sonya Taisho for anywhere in the collective united states at any time during 1991."

Huffing out a sigh, Sonya rubbed at her face again in thought. "Well... Mom did mention naming me Amanda at some point before I was born, but decided against it after finally holding me. Something about how it didn't work."

Letting out a low hum, Bobby typed on his computer again, intense eyes focused on the screen for a few moments before clapping a hand against the edge of the desk. "There it is." Looking up from the couch, Sonya stared at him in astonishment. "You're kidding me."

Leaning back again, he gestured at the computer screen. "Right there. Amanda Taisho, Born December tenth 1991. Currently 14 years old and living in Indiana." Coming around the edge of the desk, she stared at the picture on display next to relevant information. No doubt, down to the odd looking mole on her left eyebrow, it was her as a kid. Even the goofy half smile she does whenever the camera is pointed at her.

"Holy shit..." Leaning closer, she stared at the picture closer, counting all the similarities. The small freckle at the corner of her right eye, the slight pout on her upper lip, all of it. Even the little scar she had in the center of her forehead from when she had chicken pox when she was six.

"This is... Unreal." She breathed, backing away and leaning heavily against the fireplace behind her, eyes wide as she stared between the computer screen and Bobby's face. "That's me- I mean, as a kid, but that's me!"

"You're tellin me. I'm lookin at it." Bobby raised an eyebrow and took his hat off to rub his head thoughtfully. "An' you have no idea how you got here?"

"None, I mean..." It had taken no more than a few minutes after calming Bobby down earlier for the realization to dawn this wasn't exactly a dream. Not the normal kind anyway. "I went to a Con, went back to my room and fell asleep. Next thing I know, I'm waking up to your face staring at me in the backseat of a car."

Frowning slightly Sonya chewed absently on her lower lip in thought. "Though..." The vague memory of Jinx getting her picture taken with a voice actor beginning to surface. "Never mind." Shaking her head, she let out a long sigh and rubbed her face again. "I'm exhausted."

Letting out a sigh of his own, Bobby nodded his head towards the couch. "Go ahead and sleep. Still some things I need to look at." Nodding wordlessly, Sonya slumped over towards the couch and collapsed onto it again, ignoring the way it groaned once she settled down on it and rolled onto her side facing away from the room.

Within minutes she was out light a light, soft huffing snores quietly escaping her. Bobby glanced away from his computer and over to where she slept, fingers idly tapping on the desk in thought. It was obvious she had some idea of what was happening, but refused to acknowledge it for some reason. He'd give her until the end of the week, and if she didn't say anything by then- she was gone, weather it was dangerous for her out there or not.

* * *

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**


	2. A Few Fries Short of a Happy Meal

**Chapter Two- A Few Fries Short of a Happy Meal**

 **Just to let you all know, there will be a few time skips in the next few chapters to kinda set things in motion. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!**

 **-I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters**

 **-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

 **~TL**

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**

* * *

"Hello there."

Blinking at the tree in front of her, Sonya frowned at it in confusion. It wasn't exactly normal per-se for a tree to be talking to her, but she wasn't one to judge. "Um... Hello?"

"Ahem, behind you." Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned around and blinked at the person standing there. "Oh, that makes more sense then. Hello." His face was blurry, like she had forgotten her glasses or something. Out of habit, she pushed her finger up her nose, attempting to adjust the glasses that weren't there and sighed at the automatic action.

"Hold on, let me-" The figure raised their arm and made a snapping noise, immediately after her vision cleared, letting Sonya actually see who it was.

"You! What- How..." Eyes wide, she stared at Chuck in front of her, his easy smile making her suspicious as she eyed him. Raising his hands in front of him, Chuck shook his head. "Calm down, I can't hold this connection for long and there are quite a few things I need to say."

"Connection?" Looking around their surroundings, Sonya eyed the ever so slightly out of focus trees there. "This is a dream isn't it?"

"I wouldn't be able to speak with you otherwise." Sticking his hands in his pockets, Chuck watched her as she turned in a slow circle then faced him once more with that suspicious look on her face.

"You aren't Robert are you, you weren't the first time either. I remember now, we met at a Con before everything went sideways." Taking a step closer to him, Sonya pointed an accusing finger at his face with a scowl. "You brought me to this place!"

"You did wish for adventure." Chuck shrugged his shoulders and offered her a smile, one she didn't return as she folded her arms across her chest and continued glaring at him. "I also said I'll probably die right away too! I don't want to die, Chuck."

Heaving a sigh, Chuck reached out and touched a finger to her necklace. The bright blue stone in the center flashing dully for a moment before resuming it's natural look once more. "There. You've gotten your wish, what more do you want?"

"I want to know why I can't remember hardly anything from before I got here!" Throwing her hands up in the air, Sonya began pacing back and forth in front of him, full of agitation while she continued ranting at the poor guy.

"I know my life, and everything that happened, but the six or so hours before I got here! Nothing! I didn't even connect it was you that sent me here until just now! And the show! I told Bobby he was part of a tv show, but I couldn't tell him the name or anything else that happens in it!"

"That would be because I made sure you couldn't." Chuck raised an eyebrow at her, watching as she came to a full stop and slowly turned her head to look over at him. "Why?"

"Knowing the future is a dangerous thing, a game no one should play, especially when other's lives are at stake because of it." Reaching out, he went to put a hand on her shoulder, but thought twice and dropped it back down to his side with a frustrated sigh. "Why is it, in any universe, you never trust me?"

"Excuse me?" Sonya squinted her eyes and shot him a very suspicious look. "Any universe?"

"What? You thought you were the only version of yourself that managed to get to a new life on their own?" Chuck scoffed and waved a hand in the air beside him with a smug smile. "I've been nudging various versions of you into new lives for years."

His smile fell then, becoming irritated as he eyed her in frustration. "And yet, each one I spoke to after helping them out, never trusted me. Always in a dream and always suspicious and in some cases, violent."

"You plucked me out of my life! Of course I'm suspicious!" Sonya snapped, clenching one of her hands into a fist as she resisted the urge to stomp her foot. "Because you asked me to!" Chuck snapped back, his eyebrows furrowing while he spoke. "There's a version of you living it up with Elves, another two versions of you in some world based around a thing called Inuyasha! Granted one of you already existed in that world and I brought another one there, but that is beside the point. I have done everything each of you asked for when it came to a new life. And every time I speak with them, they have never, in any case, _ever_ been grateful."

Struck dumb by this new information, Sonya stared at him while he continued ranting as he paced back and forth. "The one living with Elves, name's not the same, but defiantly you in all other aspects. At least she was polite about it, could still tell she didn't trust me."

"Would you trust a random guy showing up in a dream and telling you he's the reason you're in a different world?" Sonya finally asked, cutting in as he took a deep breath. "Think about it from our point of view."

He hesitated a moment then nodded reluctantly. "I see your point. However, what I've done for you, all of you. Why isn't that proof enough?"

"That's another thing." Sonya rubbed her face with frustration coloring her tone. "Why me? Or do you just go around doing this to a bunch of other people too?"

"Sometimes, mostly you though."

"Why? What on earth did I do to deserve all of this... Attention if you want to call it that?" Despite being in a dream at the moment, Sonya could just feel her energy slowly depleting from this entire conversation alone. It wasn't exactly your run of the mill dream.

Chuck's silence made her drop her hands from her face and stare at him expectantly. She couldn't exactly say she knew him, but during this whole conversation, he didn't once not respond to what she said. "What?"

"You're interesting. Your lives... They're... Interesting is all." He hedged, making her suspicion notch up a few levels. "I can't help but wonder what happens when I change your story."

"If my life is so... Interesting, why change it at all?"

"I want to see what would change." He shrugged, glancing away at something she couldn't see and frowned. "You're about to wake up, don't fall out of bed." With that he vanished from view, giving her only a few seconds to register what he said before she was roughly yanked from her dream.

* * *

"Ah!" Flailing about wildly, Sonya tried to get away from the hand shaking her shoulder and promptly flopped onto the floor beside the couch she had been laying on. A low moan of pain issued from her as she curled up and held her head with a grimace. "What the hell?"

"Good mornin', Sunshine, good to see you awake at..." Bobby paused and glanced down at his watch. "Two thirty in the afternoon."

"Awake because you scared the shit out of me." Sonya grumbled, getting to her feet while still rubbing her head and squinting at Bobby with a frown. "What was that for?"

"You were talkin' in your sleep and annoying the hell out of me while doin' it." He snorted, stumping past her on his way to his desk, various papers scattered across the top that he brushed out of the way impatiently. "Come here."

Still grumbling under her breath, Sonya followed the grouchy hunter and stood beside him as he searched through a stack of loose paper before finally pulling one out. "Here, better memorize this while you can." He grunted, pushing it over to her before turning back to the computer in front of him and typing a few things in.

"Sonya Smith?" Quirking an eyebrow up, she glanced at him in confusion. "What the hell is this?" At his impatient wave, she looked back down at it and continued reading with growing unease. "Born December tenth, 1981 in New Jersey." Looking back up, Sonya shot him an incredulous look. "Is this what, my life?"

"New life, can't exactly go around sayin' your some girl from Indiana when she already exists." Bobby grunted, settling down in his chair as he stared up at her from under the brim of his hat sternly. "I suggest you memorize it and remember every detail."

"But..."

"Can't do nothin' besides this." He cut her off with a wave of his hand, obviously impatient with her lack of understanding. "I don't know how you got here, nor do I know how to get you back. Until you come up with more information, this is the best I can do."

Leaning against the desk, Sonya let out a low sigh and nodded her head. "Alright... Um... Where did you get all of this? I highly doubt it'll hold over if I need an ID or something."

"Already covered." Reaching over, he plucked a plastic card off the top of the paper stack and held it out to her. "Gotta get the picture on, but it'll work." He added, watching her for a reaction as she studied the information on it.

"What address is this?" She asked finally, looking up at him with a slight frown. "It's not around here is it?"

"Abandoned farm in Virginia. Took out a nest of vamps there a while back. No one'll look too deep into it." Glancing at the computer in front of him, he nodded at the blank space of wall across from where they were. "Go stand there an' I'll get your picture set up."

Still puzzling over the new information of her life there, Sonya put the ID down and wandered towards the spot he indicated, looking up at him as he set up the camera. "Hold still."

Forcing herself to freeze, she stared at the camera in front of her with trepidation. She never took good pictures, they always ended up horrible, her ID photos more so. The last three she remembered getting, she ended up looking like she had gotten into a fist fight the day before.

A flash and shutter click followed her train of thought causing black spots to swim in front of her eyes. Blinking and rubbing them, the idle thought that something was missing from her face was quickly squashed by bobby shoving the ID under her nose so she could see it.

Taking it from him, she stared down at the official-looking piece of plastic in front of her with something akin to wonder. "Wow, never had a fake ID before. Not even when I was underage." She joked lightly, earning an unamused look from the hunter from where he stood beside a bookshelf. "Well, I wouldn't suggest flashin' it around all the time, either." He returned to searching through the tomes sitting in front of him. "Someone's bound to notice eventually."

"Right, I'll be sure to remember that." Tucking the plastic into her borrowed pair of cargo pants, she wandered over to where he stood, curious about the many, many, _many_ books he had lying around the house. "What you looking for?"

"A book to try and explain what the hell is goin' on with you." He grumbled, frowning at the titles in front of him before moving to the next bookcase and glaring at the ones there.

"Ain't never heard of someone suddenly apprin' in another world. And I ain't ever been part of a TV show either." He added, shooting her a look that clearly said he didn't believe one word of her story, however vague it was.

Heaving a sigh, Sonya leaned back against the bookshelf behind her and rubbed at her eyes. "I can't explain it to you, I can't even explain it to myself!" Dropping her hand down to her side, she slapped her leg in exasperation, drawing Bobby's attention. "Look, I told you, I fell asleep at a hotel next to a Comic Con, next thing I remember after passing out is waking up in that car. I honestly can't tell you anymore than that, I wish I could because it's driving me nuts not knowing either."

Bobby twisted his lips to the side and eyed her silently for a moment, taking in the frustrated expression on her face and turned around so he looked on her fully this time. "If you're tellin' the truth, then don't you think we oughta find somethin' that could explain how you got here?"

Looking over at him, Sonya chewed her lower lip in thought before offering him a weak smile, recognizing the olive branch he was giving her at the moment. He didn't fully trust her, and she couldn't fully trust him not to toss her out at the first sign of something being wrong. But for the moment, they were pushed together in an effort to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Yeah... Alright." Pushing herself away from the wall, Sonya wandered to the other side of the room and began looking through the books stacked up on the floor there without another word. After a moment, Bobby turned back to his bookcase and resumed searching as well, silence descending between them as the focused on the task at hand.

* * *

 _ **Three months later**_

" 'The possibility of another reality is possible, but is not achievable to travel to.' " Sonya mumbled to herself around the pen cap clenched in her teeth as she scribbled in the notebook beside her. Across the desk sat Bobby, staring at something on the computer while writing in a notebook of his own. " 'To travel between realities would require more power than is capable to be produced at this time-' When the hell was this book written, the dark ages?" Sonya slapped her pen down in disgust and began flipping back to the beginning of the book so she could read the printing information on the first page.

"You're the one that found it in the library." Bobby grunted in a distracted tone, still staring at his computer while she slammed the book shut and dropped it on the pile of other books beside her. "Yeah, well when a book has a title like 'Multiverse Travel' printed on it, you'd assume it actually had information on traveling to other universes." Sonya snorted, leaning back in the chair and letting out a satisfied groan when it finally popped. "Coffee refill, you want some?"

"I'm good." Still obviously sucked into whatever he was reading at the time, Bobby waved a distracted hand at her as she stood up with her coffee cup in hand. "Whatever, I come back and find that stupid flask spilled on my notes again, I'm throwing the damn thing in the fire." Rolling her eyes, she ignored the bitch-face Bobby threw at her and walked into the kitchen to refill her mug.

It had been months of research and working together, and while they didn't exactly trust each other, they knew enough that the other one wasn't planning on pulling something on them anytime soon. And considering the fact that she willingly helped him take care of his various hunting items from time to time, she liked to think he believed she wasn't a monster anymore.

Leaning a hip against the counter, she stared out the small window there, a small smile twitching her lips as she watched the dog outside wander around in the area restricted by it's chain. Rumsfield, she loved that dog, it wasn't exactly one that acted like a puppy like some breeds of dogs do. But for a Rottweiler, he was pretty sweet. Especially when she snuck him a few pieces of jerky from the stash she had found hidden in the top shelf of one of the cabinets.

While she stood there watching him, waiting for her coffee to cool, a old, beat up, pickup truck trundled into view. The cloud of dust it kicked up behind it's back wheels blocking the road for a moment before it settled down. Furrowing her eyebrows, Sonya wandered back into the study where Bobby still sat at his desk. "Expecting someone?"

Looking up at her, he frowned right back and glanced out the window at the dust in the air. "No. Are you?"

"Who the hell am I going to call? You're the only person I know here, moron."

"Well aren't you just a bowl of sunshine this morning." Snorting lightly, he got up and walked over to the front door, opening it so he could stand behind the screen and watch the truck come to a complete stop. "Better get the good whisky out if he's gonna be here." Sonya heard him mutter to himself before pushing the screen open and walking out onto the porch as a older black man stepped out of the vehicle.

"Bobby! Got somethin' you might wanna hear!"

Peering around the hunter, Sonya eyed the new man curiously, that familiar feeling washing over her as he made his way up to the porch to join them. "Oklahoma, big story is there's a wendigo out-" He paused mid-sentence when his eyes landed on Sonya's curious face. "Who the hell is this?"

"Does it really matter right now, Rufus?" Bobby sighed, already sounding tired of the explanation that was needed before even starting it.

"Hell yes it matters, I don't know who or what she is." Rufus shot back, his eyes flicking between Sonya and Bobby while he spoke, hands stretching out to his sides a bit. "For all I know she's got you under some witchy spell or somethin'."

"She ain't got me under a spell, you idjit. Get inside." Turning around, he nudged Sonya towards the door and lead Rufus inside the house and into the study. "How am I supposed to know that, Bobby? Huh? What proof do you have?" Rufus stood in the doorway, staring at the two of them as they both shot the man an exasperated look.

"I tested her myself, nothin' any stranger than you. Tho you might just beat her on that with the way you're actin' now." Snorting lightly, Sonya plopped in her seat across from Bobby as he settled into his own at the desk. "Well? You said somethin' about vamps."

Rufus stared at them for a moment before apparently deciding to forget the situation at the moment in favor of his own story and moved into the study to sit on the couch. "A wendigo hunting a bunch of boy scouts on an annual trip. Three dead, two missing and assumed dead. You in?"

"Since when did you need help hunting a wendigo down?" Bobby narrowed his eyes slightly at Rufus as he leaned back against the couch, completely at home and smiled back at him. "Because, I ain't ever heard of a wendigo bein' able of taking out three full grown adults with guns without even a scratch."

Bobby leaned back in his own chair, eyeing the other hunter in speculation. "Not even once?"

"Nope, one of the kids that made it out said it moved too damn fast."

Sonya looked between the two of them curiously, listening to the conversation intently. "So what... It's like a super wendigo or something?"

Rufus looked at her with something akin to disgust and snorted. "A super wendigo?" His tone of voice suggesting he thought she was beyond stupid for even suggesting it.

"Well sorry for trying." Rolling her eyes, she got up and stalked out of the room and up the stairs to the spare bedroom Bobby had given her to use while she was there. If he wasn't going to be helpful, then she'd might as well find something to help herself. Moving over to the boxes piled in the corner, she opened the one on top and began shifting through the various books stacked inside.

During her stay here, all she had studied and read up on was the possibility of her being shuttled off to another universe or something, not once did she think about reading one of the many books Bobby had stacked around the house about supernatural creatures. Frowning slightly when she didn't find what she was looking for, she moved the box to the side and opened up the next one, intent on finding a book on wendigos for her to study.

The only thing she remembered from the show was they were weak to silver, but anything else she was drawing a blank on at the moment. SpoTting a tattered book buried at the bottom of the box, she gently pulled it out and smiled at the title printed on the cover _'The Myth of the Wendigo'._

Not bothering to pick up the mess she made, Sonya settled down on the edge of the bed and opened the book on her lap, eyes eagerly scanning the words printed there. "A rotten humanoid with the head of a rotting deer? Disgusting." Grimacing, she turned the page and scrunched up her nose at the drawing. "Oh fantastic, it's the frikkin Flash of creatures." She added, noting the next page of information with a sigh.

"Tell me something good, book." Muttering under her breath, Sonya continued paging through it slowly, picking out various bits of information along the way. Silver did hurt them actually, at least she got that right. A grim smile fluttered across her lips before vanishing back into a concentrated frown as she continued on.

A coupe hours later, she walked downstairs to a silent house. The usual sounds of Bobby moving around in his study or the kitchen absent when she stopped to listen. Turning the corner, she peeked into the familiar room, thinking maybe they were busy looking at something only to be greeted by emptiness.

"That son of a-" Growling under her breath, Sonya walked in and right up to the desk where a spare cell phone sat next to a single piece of paper with Bobby's familiar scrawl across it.

 _Don't leave the house. Don't do nothin stupid, leave my whisky alone._

 _Bobby_

Followed by a phone number that she assumed was his at the bottom of the very short note. "Damn it, you asshole, if you had just waited a few minutes-" Grumbling to herself, she snatched up the phone and jabbed the number in. Holding it up to her ear, she listened to it ring a few times before going straight to voicemail. "You-" Biting back a few choice words, she snapped the phone shut and leaned both hands against the desk to try and calm down.

She'd give him a hour, maybe two tops before trying again. They had to stop sometime to either eat or gas up somewhere.

Damn that son of a bitch for leaving her here without a word! A goodbye would have been nice at the very least! Clenching her hands into fists, she sucked in a sharp breath and slowly let it back out, attempting to cool her rising temper before it got the best of her and she ended up with a broken phone for her trouble.

Letting out another long, slow breath, Sonya let the phone go and stepped back before she was tempted to try calling him again. "Just for this, I'm touching the whisky, old man." Nodding to herself, she spun on her heel and stalked into the kitchen in search of the bottle she knew he kept stashed away in there.

* * *

A few hours later, Sonya was laying across the couch, a nearly full whisky bottle clutched in one hand, the other flung across her eyes while she snored peacefully away. The silence of the house only broken by the occasional creak of the wood settling from the random gusts of wind.

The shrill ringing of a phone broke the silence abruptly, sending the girl off and onto the floor with a hard thud. Groaning in groggy pain, she crawled towards the desk and slapped a hand around on the top of it while she stayed on the floor.

Her fumbling only succeeded in knocking the phone off and sending it skittering across the floor much to her annoyance. It was _loud_ damn it, and she had been having a... Good? Dream, she couldn't remember anymore to be honest.

Forgoing her attempts to stay on the floor for the duration of all this, she slowly climbed to her feet and stumbled towards the phone and leaned over to pick it up. Feeling her balance tip over, she leaned a shoulder heavily against the wall and slid back down to the floor.

Staring at the object in her hand for a moment, her fried brain attempted to remember just how she was supposed to use the damn thing before the bright idea to open it came to mind. Smiling slightly, she thumbed it open and stared at the screen. A number displayed in the center telling her whoever was calling.

Pursing her lips, Sonya pressed the green button and held it up to her ear. "U-yea?"

"What'd you call me for?"

"B-Bobby? Oh, hi, asshole. Thanks for leavin me." Sonya leaned her head back against the wall behind her and shut her eyes while the phone crackled softly in her ear. "Coulda said something."

"Didn't realise I had to. Not exactly a warden, are you-" He paused, for a moment before realization colored his tone. "Are you _drunk_?"

"No- well, a little." Sonya admitted with a shrug he didn't see. "Got nothin' else to do."

"You coulda kept looking for information." Bobby growled, clearly upset but in her current state of mind, Sonya merely stuck her tongue out at the phone. "You're no fun, old man."

"Old- Now listen here, sweetheart. If I come back and find my whisky gone-"

"Relaxxx." Sonya waved a hand in the air, eyes drifting over to the bottle and a sly smile tugged at her lips. "Ima lightweight. You're good."

"Look just..." He sighed on the other end, she could just picture him rubbing at his eyes in irritation at the moment and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the empty room again.

"Put the damn bottle up and get some sleep, Idjit. It won't take long to take care of this thing."

"Oh! No no, don't hang up." Sonya sat upright quickly, her head spinning slightly from the sudden movement. "I gotta tell ya somethin!"

A pause followed by another sigh. "What?"

"There's two of those wind a thingies." She smiled this time, triumphant at the fact she proved herself useful.

"There's what?"

"Two of them. That's why the-the leader people couldn't hit one. There were _two_."

"An what makes you say that?"

Frowning at the phone, Sonya sighed loudly and stumbled to her feet so she could slowly make her way back upstairs. "If- If there's two kis-uh Kids missing. An- And the leader people are all dead." She grunted and sat at the top of the stairs for a moment, giving her head time to stop swimming before getting to her feet again.

"Then- then I figured. What if there were two, workin- You know, coll- Colabe- Colia- Fuck, working together? It makes all the pieces fall together." Finally reaching her room, she flopped across the bed on her stomach and slid the book she had been reading over closer to her so she could page through it clumsily.

"Here- 'If food is- Is-" Sticking her tongue out in concentration, Sonya read the word to herself slowly before trying again. "Abun-dant food, then more than one Wind-a-gooo will like-likely hunt the same source'."

Flopping onto her back, she grinned up at the ceiling above her, listening to the silence on the other end of the phone. The steady hiss and crackle of connection puttering faintly in her ear.

"I'll look into it." He finally replied with a slight groan in his voice. "Get some sleep." A click followed by the beeping of an end call sounded in her ear before she let the phone drop from her hand and onto the bed beside her. Mission accomplished, now she could fucking relax. With a smile still on her face, she drifted back off to sleep, completely unaware of anything else in the world.

* * *

 _ **Oklahoma**_

 _ **Robbers Cave State Park**_

"I'll be damned, Bobby. She was right." Rufus rubbed his head slightly as he stared down at the two Wendigo corpses in front of them. "Damned if I'll ever tell her that tho'."

Looking over at Bobby, he raised his eyebrows slightly at the other hunter when he looked up. "Where'd you say you found her again?"

"A old junker in my yard, that's where." Bobby grunted and reached up to take his cap off so he could rub his own head. "Dunno how she figured it out because I sure as hell didn't think of it." Shaking his head, he looked back down at the corpses on the ground. "Better get rid of 'em before someone walks up an' sees this."

"You go ahead, I'll just- go get something to eat when we're done." Rufus hedged, backing away a couple of steps and meeting Bobby's unamused look straight on. "You got this, right?"

Shaking his head, Bobby didn't even bother giving the other man a response as he picked up the canvas tarp and began wrapping them up. "I'll just see you at the entrance then?" Rufus continued, slowly back up while he spoke until Bobby waved a hand at him and turned around fully to disappear in the direction of the trail.

"Ain't like I'm not used to it." Bobby muttered to himself while he picked up the shovel and began to dig. Wasn't the first time Rufus dodged out of helping dig the hole, and it wouldn't be the last either.

Sticking the end into the ground, he grunted and began digging, his mind wandering to once again, circle around the fact Sonya had pinpointed there being two wendigo instead of one. Hell, he'd been hunting the damned things for years and never once thought of something like that happening.

Sticking the shovel back into the growing hole, he paused and leaned against it so he could look over at the wrapped figures thoughtfully. It was probably something he'd better pass around to the other hunters he knew just in case any of them ran into the same problem. He didn't like to think of what would happen if they had gone in blind without knowing there could be a second one.

One of them would have gotten hurt for sure, if not killed. Shaking his head once more, he turned back to the task at hand and hefted out another shovel of dirt. Now he'd have to find some way to thank the damned girl for very well saving their asses.

Balls.

* * *

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**


	3. Fool Me Once, Shame On You

**Chapter 3-** **Fool Me Once, Shame On You**

 **Sorry for the really late update on this fellas, I went through a huge storm of creativity with my LotR fanfic and didn't want to distract myself from it at the time. After that, I decided to take a break from writing because I could feel myself burning out on it. (Those of you that read my LotR fanfic, you know what I mean)**

 **Then, I got my state taxes back and bought a new game for my switch. RiME, if you haven't heard of it, look it up on youtube. Look for 2 the Ranting Gryphon, he is the absolute best at gaming videos and he played it a while ago. Actually watching his videos was the reason i wanted to get it in the first place.**

 **Anyway, I finished my new game and started watching Supernatural again to get myself in the right mind to write on this fanfic. I even came up with several new ideas I can't wait to play out. Unfortunately, with how I started the story, that means a lot of time skips. I want you to get the idea for how Sonya is developing during her first year at Bobby's, but without the boring parts. So glimpses of her time there in short snippets for this whole chapter. Then things will pick up, sorry for this, but it's a necessary evil.**

 **Hope the length makes up for how long it took!**

 **Anyway! Onward!**

 **-I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters**

 **-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

 **~TL**

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**

* * *

The piercing sound of an alarm jerked Sonya from her peaceful rest and back into the land of the living. One hand reached out from under the covers she had cocooned herself in, slapping around on the top of the end table nearby. After a few moments of unsuccessful attempts to find the damn thing, she groaned in defeat and yanked the blanket off of her head and glared at the screeching thing in disgust. "You should have never been invented."

Struggling against her self-imposed prison, Sonya flailed her way out of the blankets and slid off the bed in her efforts to reach the still-beeping alarm.

"Oww..." Laying back on the floor, she groaned painfully. "Why do I keep falling off of things when I wake up here?"

"Prob'ly 'cause you're a walking disaster." A familiar, gruff voice sounded from the door, making Sonya tip her head back and stare up at Bobby where he leaned against the frame, staring down at her in faint amusement. Scrambling to her feet in embarrassment, she brushed her mussed hair out of her face and scrunched up her face in a semblance of a grimace. "Bobby, when did you get back?"

"Las' night while you were sound asleep." shaking his head, Bobby turned to leave the room, Sonya stumbling after him, her feet still tangled in the blanket on the floor. "You left my whisky open on the floor." He added with a sour look over his shoulder at where she finally freed herself. Glancing down, Sonya had the decency to look sheepish and shuffled her feet side to side like a child that had gotten scolded. "Sorry..."

Snorting, he turned into the kitchen and reached for the coffee pot, pouring out two cups and handing one over to her as she came up beside him. "How was the hunt?"

Grimacing slightly at the memory of the drive back with Rufus voicing loudly his complaints about having a 'slip of a little girl' saving his behind the whole way back, Bobby lifted one of his shoulders in a semblance of a shrug. "Not bad..." He left his words hanging in the air as he leaned against the counter and taking a sip of his coffee while Sonya settled herself at the table with a yawn. "Took both of 'em down easy."

Rubbing at her eye with the heel of her hand, Sonya looked over at Bobby with a tired smile. "Good, I was worried you didn't take me seriously because of my being drunk."

"Almost didn't. Rufus didn't." He set the cup down on the counter beside him and focused his attention on the young woman in front of him. "Bu' I decided to be safe."

"Better to be safe than dead." Sonya quoted with another yawn, a small twitch of her lips the only sign she gave of her amusement. Twitching his own lips, Bobby held back the urge to smile and shook his head. "How you figur'd it out is beyond me, girlie."

"Just making use of my one good talent, reading." Sonya quipped, taking a sip of her coffee as she stared at him with a humorous twinkle in her eyes. "I'd be hard-pressed to forget anything I read. I can even tell you the plot to a book I read in fourth grade." Frowning slightly, she stared blankly at the table a moment then shrugged. "Can't remember the name of the book to save my life though."

"Hm." Letting out a grunt of acknowledgement, Bobby pushed himself away from the counter and moved towards his study, one hand waving at her to follow him without a word. Moving around behind his desk, he took out a key and unlocked one of the drawers. Glancing up at Sonya where she stood on the other side of the desk with a air of curiosity, he pulled out and placed a wooden box with several spells and warding symbols carved into it on the desk between them.

Opening the lid, he reached in and pulled out a handgun and put it in front of her, finally locking eyes with the young woman, a serious look on his face. "What do you know about guns?"

* * *

Several hours later and Bobby was thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to trust her with a gun. It wasn't that he thought she'd turn it on him anytime soon, he felt he had a good enough idea of her to know she wouldn't... Even if she did, he highly doubted she'd be able to shoot him for the mere fact she seemed to miss every target she aimed at. If anything, he'd feel safer if she pointed the gun at him rather than away.

Taking off his cap, he rubbed his face in frustration as she missed yet another shot, the bullet whizzing by the glass bottle five feet in front of her and piercing the side of an old junker instead.

He was rather thankful she was a quick study however, it had only taken him showing her how to dismantle, clean, check and reassemble the gun one time before she caught on. Now if she could somehow apply that ability of hers to shooting and she might turn out to be a threat to anyone or anything that came after her.

Heaving out a groan, Sonya dropped her hand holding the gun and sent Bobby a pleading look. "Look, why don't we just... Leave the shooting up to you? I can read every book in your house and you shoot anything that attacks people when I tell you what it is and how to kill it." Smiling hopefully, she held out the gun, butt first like he had told her, and shook it a bit.

Biting back the urge to sigh, he shook his head and settled a stern glare at her falling face. "Until you hit one of those bottles with a bullet. You ain't going inside."

"I'm going to be out here all night!" She whined, sounding more like a child than anything, even adding a stomp of her foot to complete the image. "Then you'll be ou' here all night." With a grunt, he pushed himself away from the car he was leaning against and walked towards her. "Mebbe the cold will make you try harder." Walking past, he saw Sonya's face register what he said, morphing into irritation as she spun around to watch him amble back inside the house. "You're a horrible person!" Sonya shouted after him, waiting to hear anything in reply and let out a loud groan when nothing came.

Turning to face the bottles with a scowl, she slid her feet back into firing position like Bobby taught her and raised the gun with her right hand, the left coming up to steady her aim as she squeezed the trigger yet another time.

A faint _'ting'_ reached her ears, one of the bottles rattling for a second then falling still once again. "Come on!" Gritting her teeth, she stomped her foot again in frustration as she glared at the bottles. "I was pointing it right at you!"

Shooting a rather poisonous glare in the direction of the house, Sonya plopped down on the ground with a growl, folding her legs in front of her as she held the gun in her hands. Running her fingers along the side, she studied the workmanship with an appreciative eye. She may hate firing the damn thing, but she definitely could see it was a nice weapon. A little old, and well-used if the scratches along the barrel were anything to go by.

Holding it up, she sighted down the barrel with a small twist to her lips, a thoughtful huff of air escaping from her nose. She watched Bobby take it apart and put it back together, hell, she had taken it apart and put it back together herself. Nothing seemed wrong but...

Looking up at the bottles, Sonya got back to her feet and tucked the gun in her waistband and walked over towards them, picking up the one she had nicked earlier and studied it, the thumb of her right hand running along the scratch from the bullet thoughtfully.

Putting it back, she backed up a few steps to the line he had drawn in the gravel earlier and put her toes to it, pulling out the gun and taking aim once again, this time a little farther to the left rather than the dead center of it. Sucking in a breath, Sonya mentally crossed her fingers and squeezed the trigger again, eyes closing at the sound as the gun recoiled a little in her hands

The sound of shattering glass popped her eyes back open as she stared at the bottle in mute astonishment. Of course! That old bastard! He either fiddled with the sights on the gun or it had already been like that in the first place. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the gun again and scowled slightly. She had half a mind to go inside and rip him a new one-

No... No... Sucking in a calming breath, Sonya pushed out any thoughts she had about the old bastard inside right now and returned her focus on the bottles in front of her. Shoot now, yell later.

Raising the gun, she took aim again and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Several hours after sundown drew Bobby outside once again, a small twist to his lips as he made his way towards where he could hear the sound of gunshots followed by breaking glass. Turning around the side of one of the cars, he stopped and watched as Sonya fired off another shot and shattered a large glass bottle.

Apparently during the hours he was gone, she had taken it upon herself to move herself farther back. By his estimate, she had moved by at least ten feet, putting her a good fifteen away from her targets.

Keeping silent, he watched as she lowered the gun and tapped it idly against her thigh as she studied the shards of glass now decorating the gravel. "Figur'd it out then?" Bobby finally called out, shaking her out of whatever she was thinking about and refocused her attention on him.

A small scowl twisted her lips as she checked the chamber and slid the safety on then slid it into the waist of her jeans before walking over to him. "With no help from you." She snipped back, making him raise an eyebrow and turn away to walk back towards the house. "Learnin' to shoot with a bad gun will make it easier when you get a good one." He grunted by way of explanation, making Sonya roll her eyes as she followed him back inside and nearly melted when the heat enveloped her.

"Soup's on anyway." He added and nodded towards the kitchen when she shook herself out of her mental celebration. With a distracted nod, she made her way into the kitchen only to stop halfway and turn to face him with a knowing look. "Is it actual soup, Bobby. Or is it a can on the counter with a clean bowl next to it?"

Shooting her a disgruntled glare, Bobby snorted and folded his arms. "Never stopped you from eatin' it before."

"Doesn't mean I like it." She shot back just as quickly, earning a very quick smirk from the older hunter before he turned back into his study. "It's on the stove."

Rolling her eyes, a small smile played around Sonya's lips as she disappeared into the kitchen, nose already leading her towards the stove where a simmering pot of chicken noodle soup sat on it. Eyeing the cans cluttering the counter beside it, she laughed softly and shook her head. Well, he didn't lie, it was on the stove.

* * *

 _ **Five Months Later**_

 _ **Eight months living there**_

Rolling back her shoulders, Sonya grimaced at the faint pain in her right one, one hand coming up to rub at it gently with a sigh. She had decided early on she hated shotguns, sawed-off or regular, she hated them. The recoil never failed to give her a bruise on her shoulder for the next few days after she used one.

But, according to Bobby, shotguns were far more useful in a hunt, especially when going up against ghosts. rock salt-packed rounds could be the thing that came between her and an unpleasant death at the hands of a pissed off spirit. Turning her eyes back to the targets she had taped to the side of one of the broken-down vans and studied the spacing on her shots. Not bad, not the best, but it would work until she toughened up the muscle in her shoulder a bit more. With a nod, she rested the barrel of the shotgun on the top of her left shoulder and started making her way back towards the house.

After she managed to figure out his little trick with the gun, Sonya had officially impressed Bobby by asking him how to fix something like that on a gun. No preamble or anything leading up to it, simply finished her food and went to ask him how to do it.

Pausing in front of the porch, Sonya shot a glance towards the windows facing to the front and checked to make sure said hunter wasn't already looking through them and slid off to the side where he couldn't see her and leaned back against the house. Listening carefully, she deemed the coast clear and slipped out a pack of cigarettes from her pants pocket and placed one between her lips.

Sparking her zippo quickly, she sucked in a grateful breath of smoke and closed her eyes as she exhaled it slowly. It was her first one all day thanks to the man inside finding out about her habit a week or so earlier and demanding she _'git rid of those damned things befor' ya cough your lungs out, idjit.'_

Snorting lightly through her nose, Sonya sucked in another lungful of cancer and blew a smoke ring with a smirk. Like he had any room to talk with all of those empty whisky and beer bottles he supplied her with when she practiced with her handgun. Some of them so new the glass was still cold when she put them on top of the car.

A truck engine brought her out of her reverie, quickly dropping the cigarette and stubbing it out with the toe of her boots before peering around the corner of the house curiously at the new arrival.

After several months of living there, she had gotten used to random people showing up there at all hours of the day and night. Hunters, Bobby explained when she asked, all of them needing his help with one thing or another. Rufus was one of the regulars, followed by several faces she only ever saw once or twice.

Though, she was grateful not all of them were men, several were women needing his help as well. Not enough in her opinion, but enough for her to manage keeping her temper.

He did warn her not to get friendly with some of the hunters that showed up, so she really didn't have anyone to blame but herself when they either tried really horrible pick-up lines or tried to grab her ass when she was nearby. But really, it was enough to make her want to put her new shooting skills to the test sometimes.

Then again, the older hunter didn't stand idly by when it happened either, usually a gruff word or even a sharp glare shot towards the man normally put a stop to it. Sometimes though, they wouldn't until a well-placed kick made them drop.

Squinting her eyes against the glare against the windshield, she watched a tall, lanky figure clamber out of the driver's seat and lope their way up to the front door. Heavy boots thunking across the wood as she studied them with a raised eyebrow. This guy had to be kidding himself if he was a hunter. A gust of wind would probably blow him over if he stood still long enough.

Trailing her eyes along thin arms and a narrow neck, she settled on his face with a small purse to her lips. He had a youthful appearance, far younger than anyone else she had seen before anyhow. Couldn't be any older than herself actually, watching as he raised one skinny arm up to knock on the door, a pleasant, if goofy, smile settled on his face as a loud creak signified the door opening.

"Bobby! Long time no see, amigo!"

"'Bout time you got here." Bobby grunted from inside, the man on the porch offering an apologetic smile before stepping inside and out of her line of view. "Sorry, had to stop on the way here. I mean, who could pass up seeing the biggest ball of string?"

Bobby muttered something under his breath she didn't quite hear and poked his head out the door, looking around a moment then disappeared back inside. "Did you see a girl out there? Short, black hair?"

A thoughtful hum reached her ears as Sonya slipped over the railing of the porch and made her way towards the door. "Nope, sorry. Did you loose her?"

"She'll show up when she gets hungry." Bobby grunted from inside, walking away from the door and deeper into the house. "Shouldn' be long."

"This girl why you asked me to come over, Bobby? I mean, I don't have a problem with helping you out but I don't have a lot of room in my truck-"

"Shut up, you Idjit, I didn't ask you here for that."

Raising an eyebrow, Sonya stopped by the door and tipped her ear towards the voices as they grew a bit fainter. Probably in his study by now, sitting down with a beer or something.

"Yer the only one I figure could help." Bobby finally said, making Sonya roll her eyes slightly at the mental image of him leaning back against his chair, hat tipped back as he stared at the other man.

"Anythin' to help a fellow hunter. Name it!"

"I need ya to teach her to fight."

Silence followed by a small cough from what she thought was the other hunter. "Fight? Uh, Bobby-"

"Yer the only one close to her in age, Garth. An' I don't think I need to tell ya to keep it in yer pants either." Bobby stated bluntly, earning a silent sigh from Sonya as she listened in.

"Well no, but-"

"Good, then you two better get acquainted. If you're done listin' in, Sonya." Bobby's voice raised slightly, making her jump and duck her head guiltily as she slipped inside and stood in the doorway of the study. "How'd you know?"

"Yer boots aren't exactly silent, Sweetheart." Bobby snorted lightly and pointed over at the other man as he stood up. "This is Garth. Garth, Sonya." Waving a hand between the two of them, he turned back to his computer, obviously distracted by something else as the two of them shook hands.

"So you're Garth, huh?" Sonya offered him a wry smile when he nodded with a wide smile on his face. "I've heard some of the calls you put into Bobby."

"So you're the one that figured out it was a ghoul last month?" Garth cast an appraising eye along her a moment then broke out in a wide smile and yanked her hand so she stumbled towards him and landed against a scrawny chest as he squeezed the breath out of her lungs in what she figured he thought a hug was. "If it wasn't for you, I'd never had figured it out!" Pulling away, he settled his hands on her shoulders and shook his head at her baffled expression. "No, no, it was you that saved me. I won't hear anything else!"

Blinking slightly in a dazed motion, she watched him pull away and wander over towards Bobby at his desk. She hadn't been about to say anything like that at all, she was ready to point out he didn't figure it out, she did, and if she hadn't of, Bobby would have if anything.

Shaking her head, she joined Garth beside the desk and tuned back into their conversation, catching the tail end of it just as Bobby turned his attention to her. "Listen to Garth, he might not look it, but he's a fighter."

Nodding her head automatically, Sonya frowned and ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back thoughtfully. "Alright... But-" She shot a look over at Garth then back at the older hunter, still confused. "Why am I learning how to fight in the first place?"

"You think guns are always gonna be in reach, Sweetheart?" Bobby sorted and leaned back while studying her. "If you loose it, you're gonna be deader faster than you can even realize it's gone if ya don't learn how to fight."

"Okay..." Drawing it out, she sent him a small frown. "But why would I be in a situation like that?"

Raising an eyebrow at her question, Bobby tipped his head towards the gun he knew was hidden under her shirt. "You seriously think I taught you to use that thing for no reason? Even if you don't hunt, you're gonna need to know how to keep yerself safe living here. No tellin' what might turn up."

Sonya blinked, what he said bouncing around in her head a moment before realization brightened her features. "You're teaching me to hunt!"

"Don' get too excited. It's only cuz I ain't got a choice. You livin' here helps with research an' all. But there's gonna be a time when you might work on a case better'n me." He eyed her expression a moment then frowned. "Not tha' it's safe either."

"No. No. I understand!" Sonya grinned at him and squared her shoulders slightly with an expectant look. "I get it, this is dangerous and I'll probably die. But-" She relaxed her stance a bit and offered him a slight shrug. "I can't pass up a chance to help someone either."

"That's what I thought." Nodding his head at her, he glanced at Garth who had stood off to the side silently the whole time. "Best get goin' then. Only got a coupla hours before sundown. You got a place to stay?"

"Oh! Yeah, I got a room at the motel in town." Garth stated with a slight jerk of surprise at being addressed suddenly. "Good, now get out and gimme some peace an' quiet." Turning back to his computer, Bobby spied Sonya's wide grin as she followed Garth out of the study from the corner of his eye and shook his head again. Damn girl would get herself killed, he just knew it.

But, he also knew she wanted to help. And finding out information on monsters and figuring out their hunting patterns can only do so much. After leaving her to help hunt down a vampire a few weeks back, it didn't take a genius to figure out she had been upset about being left behind more than anything.

He wasn't her father, and despite warning off the hunters that bothered her, he knew she could take care of herself. He didn't like it, but he knew she'd eventually get fed up with being left behind and go off on her own and end up getting herself killed. Better to arm her before letting that happen anyway.

* * *

"So, you knock the wrist away like this-" Garth whipped out one of his hands, using the back to push her own hand holding a knife aside and took a step forward before stopping. "And then you can do what you need." He finished with his usual grin down at Sonya's focused expression. "Loosen up, Sony, or your eyebrows'll fall off." He teased, stepping back as she straightened up with a small sigh.

Why he insisted on calling her the brand name for some electronics instead of her actual name was beyond her. It was one extra letter, was it really that much effort? "Sorry, I'm just trying to figure it out in my head."

Garth clicked his tongue and shook his own head with a playful smile. "Sony, Sony, Sony. You think too much. You gotta let go and let your body do the work." He admonished her lightly, making Sonya roll her eyes and cross her arms. "And how can I expect my body to do the work if my head doesn't know what to do?"

"Easy, you close your eyes and shut your brain off." Garth tapped his temple lightly and offered a smile at her unamused expression. "Come on, it's been weeks and you still haven't figured it out?"

Heaving a small sigh, Sonya closed her eyes and shook her head. "Figured what out, Garth?" Early on she had figured out not to try and figure out what he was talking about and just come out and ask him what he meant.

"It's all about instinct!" Garth flung his skinny arms out wide and sent her an expectant look and let them fall to his sides when he only received a blank expression from the girl. "Come on, think about it. Your body moves on it's own because you don't notice the threat before it's too late most of the time! It's instinct!"

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, Sonya closed her eyes and breathed in slowly before deciding she was calm enough to reply rationally. "And how exactly do I get my instinct to work?"

Letting out a groan, Garth flung his hands up in the air and sent her a disbelieving look. "You don't _'get it to work'_ it just... does!"

Running his hands through his hair, he stared at Sonya's uncomprehending expression in exasperation. "How do you not know instinct?"

"Could be I haven't ever needed to fight until now." Sonya pursed her lips in fake thought and shot a look over at Garth. "My instinct, as you call it, is well and dead."

"You'll end up dead without it." Garth shot at her, his usual good cheer quickly morphing into frustration due to the woman in front of her before a thought struck, making his usual grin spread across his face. "Hold that thought, uno momento!" Darting off like a light, he left Sonya blinking after him in surprise at his sudden change.

"Um... Okay?" Raising an eyebrow, she pushed her hair back out of her eyes with a irritated huff. It had gotten too long for her taste, too short for a ponytail, but long enough to get in her face. "Maybe I should cut it." She wondered out loud idly, fingering a strand of hair in thought as Garth jogged back into view, a large box in his arms.

"Here, this ought to help." He grunted, letting it drop to the ground with a thud and crouched down to open the flaps and show her what he had inside. spent shotgun shells shifted around as he reached in and plucked one from the top.

"I already know how to shoot, Garth, and I don't think those will be any good." She stated blandly, making him laugh and stand up. "Look, Bobby don't have any balls for me to throw, so these'll have to work." He shrugged, tossing the spent shell up in the air and catching it with a wide grin.

"Wait..." Sonya held her hands up in front of her as she finally figured out what he was planning and backed up a step. "You're gonna _throw_ those at me?"

"Only way to get you to move before you think." He said with a shrug and tossed the shell again. "Thinking is good for research, but not for fighting."

"Those are made out of metal!" She protested, backing up another step as she looked around frantically for a place to hide. "Not all of them." Garth shrugged carelessly and caught the shell again. "Think fast!" Flicking his wrist out in a practiced movement, he chucked the shell straight at her, making Sonya squeak in surprise and duck down just as it sailed over her head. "Garth!"

"Better keep moving!" He called over her outraged shout, throwing another shell at her, making Sonya scramble back to her feet and take off running, shouting threats to him the entire time under his continued assault. With a cheerful whistle, Garth grabbed a handful of shells and leisurely made his way in the direction she went.

* * *

 _ **Four months later**_

 _ **One year**_

Ducking down under a swinging fist, Sonya jabbed her elbow up into Garth's shoulder, easily knocking him back and moved in, using the opening she made to press her knife against his neck with a grin. "I win."

Garth offered her a goofy grin of his own and glanced down at her side, making her frown then freeze at the feeling of his own knife pressing against her side, between her ribs and aimed at her lungs. "Tie, Sony."

With a growl, she stepped back and twirled the knife in her hands idly, watching as he straightened his shirt and flipped his knife shut. "How'd you do it? I dislocated your shoulder."

He grinned wider and shrugged said shoulder. "It's been popped in and out of place so often I don't even notice anymore."

Rolling her eyes, Sonya smiled reluctantly and shoved her knife into it's holster in her boot. "Lucky."

"Yep, every day is a gift!" Flinging his arms out wide, he fell into step with her as she made her way back towards the house, one arm dropping down across her shoulders as they stepped up onto the porch. "Of course it is, Garth." Sonya rolled her eyes, far too used to his sunny outlook on life to find it strange anymore.

Slipping out from under his arm, she opened the door and stepped inside the house, eyes automatically glancing over towards Bobby's study as she walked by, despite already knowing he wouldn't be there. He left earlier yesterday and said he wouldn't be back until later on tonight. "Want a beer?" Sonya called over her shoulder towards the lanky hunter as he followed her into the kitchen and settled down in one of the chairs.

"You know me so well, Cherie." Garth sent her what she believed he thought was a sexy look, which just look wrong altogether on his face. "Yeah yeah, keep it in your pants, bud." She set a bottle down in front of him and pushed his feet off of the table where he had propped them up, making them fall to the floor with a thud. "Feet off the table, people eat here." She added, pointing at him sternly when he offered her a sheepish grin.

"My bad." Picking up the bottle, he twisted off the top and took a grateful swig and set it down with a satisfied sigh. "Hits the spot!"

Biting back a smile, Sonya settled down across from him with a beer of her own. Bobby constantly warned her to not let the hunter near any alcohol since his tolerance was little to nothing. She had a higher alcohol tolerance than Garth, and that was saying something. But she couldn't help herself sometimes, he was a hilarious drunk, and despite her many misgivings about the hunter when she first met him all those months ago, he grew on her.

Tipping her own bottle to her lips, she eyed Garth as he took another hearty swig from his bottle and set it down a little harder on the table than was necessary. Leaning towards her, he smiled slightly. "Wanna know a secrt?"

Letting herself smile this time, Sonya leaned towards him as well and hummed in question. "What?"

"I think you're pretty." He whispered loudly then leaned back and put a finger to his lips. "Don't say anythin' tho."

Choking back a laugh, Sonya leaned back in her chair and nodded with false seriousness. "Of course, Garth. Never woulda thought it." It wasn't the first drunk confession he had given her, and she doubted it would be the last. At least this time he didn't think she was Bobby. "You gonna be ok a moment? I wanna shower."

"Course, 'course!" Garth waved a hand and lifted his bottle in salute to her as she stood. "I'm be here... Drinkin'."

"Right." Laughing slightly, she shook her head and headed towards her room to gather some clothes and take a much-needed shower. It wasn't so bad while she was training or anything, but the smell of sweat got to her quickly if she sat down long enough. Running a hand through her hair thoughtfully, she paused in front of the bathroom mirror and pursed her lips.

Definitely needed a haircut, it was way too long for her taste. Opening one of the drawers, she shifted through the random objects inside until she came across a pair of scissors. Turning back to the mirror, she twisted her head side to side thoughtfully then reached up and grabbed a lock of hair, the sharp metal cutting through it easily.

After she was done, Sonya tipped her head to the side, eyeing it slightly with a frown. She definitely would never get a job at a salon. It was choppy in some places and she was absolutely sure she missed a spot or two on the back of her head, but... She ran a hand through the top, ruffling the much shorter hair with a satisfied grin. A little hairspray or gel and it would look just fine.

At least it wasn't in her face anymore. Shrugging, she chucked her dirty clothes in the corner and stepped into the shower, she wasn't running for Miss Universe or anything, so it didn't really matter if it looked perfect or not. With a small sigh of relief, Sonya relaxed under the hot water as it sprayed down on her and closed her eyes, simply enjoying a few moments of peace before washing up quickly.

Despite needing a moment or two to herself, it wasn't a good idea to leave a drunk Garth alone for long. She learned that the hard way after she found a smashed glass in the middle of the kitchen and said hunter curled up and fast asleep under Bobby's desk one night. Stepping out, she dried off quickly and shrugged on some clothes. Still rubbing at her hair with the towel, she jogged downstairs to check on him only to find the lanky man fast asleep, cheek pressed to the table and an empty bottle of beer still clutched in his hand.

She paused in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at his sleeping form. He really needed to get his tolerance up more if he thought he could hang around Bobby's this long. It was an unspoken statement between her and the older man that if someone went into town, they brought back two six pack of beer. She didn't exactly hold her own alcohol very well herself, but she certainly didn't get drunk until her sixth or seventh beer at least.

Making her way over to him, Sonya gently pried the bottle from Garth's hand and shook him awake. "Come on, beanpole, let's get you somewhere comfortable." She grunted, heaving one of his arms around her shoulders as she helped him towards the couch in the other room. "Come on, a few more steps."

Garth mumbled something under his breath about faeries then fell face-first into the couch when she let him go, muffling anything else he was saying. With a sigh, Sonya pushed on his shoulder until he rolled onto his side and stepped away. He didn't look heavy, but damn if she didn't nearly collapse under his dead weight.

The sound of an engine perked her ears up, an engine she knew well at this point. In fact, one she helped Bobby work on over the past year in-between practicing with her guns or learning hand-to hand with Garth.

Moving over towards the door, she opened it and stood behind the screen as Bobby clambered out of the cab and shifted a bag on his shoulder as he made his way onto the porch. Stopping in front of her, he eyed Sonya's amused expression and grunted before swinging the screen door open and stepping inside. "Thought you'd be trainin' right now."

"Garth decided a nap was in order." She nodded at the prone figure on the couch and snickered lightly when Bobby groaned at the sight. "What did I tell ya about lettin' him drink?"

"What makes you think he's drunk?" Putting an innocent look on her face, Sonya watched Bobby glance into the kitchen pointedly at the empty bottles still sitting on the table and swore under her breath. She knew she forgot something.

"At least he's a cheap drunk." She offered cheerfully, following him into his study as he set the bag down on his desk and settled into his chair with a sigh of comfort. "Don't make it any better."

"Guess so." With a careless shrug, Sonya plopped down in her usual chair across from him and crossed her legs, watching as he began taking things out of the bag and put them away. "What was so important you left so quick anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business." Bobby huffed, slipping the machete he had into place beside the fireplace. "But I had to buy somethin'."

"Oh." Frowning a bit, she fell silent and watched him finish putting his things away and tossed the bag off to the side where it fell in a nearby corner. Glancing down, she eyed the box still sitting on his desk curiously. "That it?"

Settling back down in his seat, he nodded and picked it up, turning it around in his hands a moment then slid it across the wood towards her. "Tell me what ya think."

Raising an eyebrow, Sonya lifted the lid on the box and blinked down at the old five-shooter nestled inside. The barrel gleamed under the low lights in the study as she reached in and lifted it in awe. "Oh, she's beautiful, Bobby." She breathed out, running a finger along the handle and down the sight. "Absolutely gorgeous. Where'd you buy her?"

Choosing to ignore her affinity for referring to any gun as a female, Bobby tipped his hat back and watched her stare in wonder at the gun in her hands. "Few towns over, got a call from a buddy that didn't want it and thought I migh' like it."

"Why on earth would anyone want to give this up?" Looking up at him finally, Sonya stared at Bobby in shock. "I mean, it's in near-perfect condition!"

"Dunno, didn't ask. Jus' said I mighta knew someone that'll use it." He huffed and watched as she turned her attention back down to the gun and reluctantly put it back into the box with a barely noticeable sigh. "Considerin' you have a strange liking for older fashioned guns anyway."

It took a few seconds for Sonya to register what he said, her eyes darting up to him in astonishment once she worked it out. "Wha-"

"Now you can stop practicing on my guns. 'M tired of finding them in pieces every time I go lookin' for one." He went on, ignoring her as he glanced out the window. "Take your own gun apart now."

"What gun?" Garth's voice came from behind, his eyes darting between the two of them curiously as he stumbled into the room. Sonya looked up at him in some surprise, she expected him to sleep for a few more hours at least then offered him a grin. "My gun." Reaching out, she picked it up and showed him with satisfaction coloring her features.

With a low whistle, Garth gently took the piece from her and turned it over in his hands. "Nice, Ruger Blackhawk." He sighted down the barrel then returned it to Sonya's waiting hands. "That'll work with almost any bullet." Looking over at Bobby, he winked conspiratorially at him and walked out of the room much to Sonya's confusion. Turning to the older hunter, she raised a questioning eyebrow only to receive a small grin from him in return.

A few moments later, Garth walked back in, this time with a small ammo box in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't have time to wrap it but-" He held it out to her with a small shrug. "I figure you wouldn't mind."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sonya took the box and opened it up curiously, eyes scanning over the carefully lined bullets inside. Silver, iron, and even a few regular ones inside, all of them carefully labeled with a piece of paper over top of the row. "Why would you wrap it, I mean, thank you, but why?"

Bobby scoffed, drawing her attention back over to him as he leaned forward in his chair and pinned her with a surprised look. "Don't get too excited, ain't any party goin' on, but Garth figured out today is one year you been here."

This made her eyebrows raise in surprise. A year? Had she really been at Bobby's for a whole year already? Glancing over at the calendar, she vaguely remembered Bobby muttering merry Christmas to her in passing one day when there was about three feet of snow on the ground, but other than that, she didn't really notice the time passing.

"Holy shit."

Getting to his feet, Bobby wandered over to one of his bookcases and pulled down a bottle of whisky along with a few shot glasses. "Not that I think it's a good idea." He put them down on the desk and eyed Garth where he swayed slightly on the spot, still obviously a little buzzed. "But I figure somethin' like this calls for a drink."

Shaking out of her thoughts, Sonya offered Bobby a grin and held her hand out for the bottle, silently offering to pour the drinks for him. Once filled, she passed out the glasses and held her own out in front of her. "To a year of absolute confusion." She grinned over at where the older hunter scoffed under his breath.

Glancing over at Garth, she watched him sniff the glass in his hand curiously then look over at her with a wide grin. Not like he knew the reason behind her confusion this last year, probably attributed it to her not knowing how to hunt meaning she didn't know about monsters before.

It was an agreement between her and Bobby that kept her origins a secret from anyone for the time being. There was no telling what anyone would do if they thought she had information they could use. Not like she remembered much about the show to begin with. It was still clearly in her mind, but she only remembered the minor things, names, places and sometimes the odd quote.

Lifting her glass slightly in front of her, she tipped her head back and downed the burning liquid with a small shudder. A year with Bobby meant her tolerance was better, but she still didn't care for hard liquor all that much.

Setting the shot glass down, she watched as Garth sipped his way through his with amusement. "I'm twenty five now." She realized suddenly, looking between both hunters with a light laugh. "I didn't even know it."

"Wha- I missed your birthday!" Garth complained, flopping onto the couch and threw his hands up in the air in exaggerated frustration. "An' I thought we were friends!"

"Garth, I didn't even know my birthday passed until just now." Sonya rolled her eyes as he tipped his head back against the couch and groaned under his breath about the spinning.

A few papers stapled together was shoved into her hands a second later, snapping her attention away from the mumbling Garth and down at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts. "Um."

"Look through it, tell me what you think." Bobby grunted, turning his attention back to the whisky bottle as he poured himself another drink. With a shrug, Sonya plopped down into her chair and flipped through the pages, scanning the information there curiously then looked back up at him. "Looks like a Vampire, victims drained of blood, throats torn open and all of them found the next morning."

Nodding slightly, Bobby took a drink and waved a hand. "How do ya kill one?"

"Cut off their head. Salt and burn the remains."

"Good." Pausing, he took another drink and waved at the papers in her hands. "Get your things packed."

"Uh, what?" Scrunching her eyebrows, she put the papers down in front of her and eyed the older hunter.

"Once featherweight over there sobers up, you're gonna go hunt them down."

* * *

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**


	4. Highs and Lows Mostly Lows

**Chapter 4- Highs and Lows... Mostly Lows**

 **And finally, here we are, where things finally start kicking up! According to the timing, it's one month away from the boys showing up at Bobby's. Give or take a few days anyhow.**

 **Not to mention it's Sonya's first hunt, with Garth no less and I have plenty of amusing cenarieos to write about in this chapter.**

 **I think that's about it, hello new followers, I bid you welcome to my house of madness.**

 **-I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters**

 **-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

 **~TL**

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**

* * *

Plunking her bag down in the doorway of Bobby's study, Sonya did a quick mental check of everything she packed and nodded to herself in satisfaction before moving to join Garth at the desk where Bobby stood waiting.

"Got everything?"

Holding back a sick, Sonya nodded absently at the older hunter's question.

"Machete?"

"Yep."

"Gun?"

Patting the small of her back where the pistol he had gotten her rested comfortably, she nodded again. "Check."

"Salt?"

"Obviously."

"Clothes?"

"Figured I'd make new ones on the way there."

Narrowing his eyes at her sarcastic quip, Bobby continued. "Lighter?"

"Gonna rub some sticks together."

"ID?"

Reaching back, she patted her back pocket where her wallet rested." Right here."

"Other ID?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sonya reached up and pulled a freshly made square of plastic out of the pocket of her open button down. "Got it."

"Killing a vampire means..."

"Cutting off it's head."

A beat, then- "You-"

"Salt and burn the remains. If you're feeling froggy, do a little tribal dance around the fire."

Hearing Garth try to cover a laugh up with an unconvincing cough, Sonya pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Don't swallow any-"

"Vampire blood, I _know,_ Bobby." she said with some exasperation. Fixing him with an earnest stare, she held her hands out slightly. "I've been reading up on all things monster for the better half of a year."

Huffing lightly under his breath, Bobby sat down in his chair, relenting a bit. "then git goin'. Don't need you in my hair anymore."

Sonya snorted at that, eyebrows raising slightly. "What hair?"

"Get out."

With a huff of laughter, Sonya sent Bobby a wry smile and spun around on her heel, heading back towards where her bag laid. "Call you when we get there." She tossed over her shoulder, waiting long enough to hear Bobby's usual grunt of acknowledgement before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

With a small sigh, she shook off the feeling of forgetting something and moved to join Garth beside his truck where he stood waiting. Giving her an easy grin, he slapped the top with his hand and opened the door. "Ready to go?"

"Apparently." With a slight grin of her own, Sonya tossed her bag in behind the passenger seat and slid inside. Looking through the windshield at the house, she stared at it as Garth started the monster of a vehicle and turned around to drive away.

Turning her attention to the side mirror, she watched the house disappear in a cloud of dust before vanishing entirely from her field of view when the truck turned onto the main road.

* * *

 _"And I'll fly up into the sky!"_

Sonya beat on the dash in front of her, mimicking the drums blaring from the stereo.

 _"Then i'll fall.. To the burning Earth below!"_ She bellowed out with Garth, her voice cracking a bit with the volume. Tipping her head back, she slapped her hands harder against the dash.

 _"Into the skyyyy!"_ Garth's off-key voice made her grin wildly and join in for the finish.

 _"And down... To... Earth!"_ They shouted together, neither one caring if they were in tune or not. With a resounding thud of her hands on the dash, the song finished.

Four hours of driving west had given the two of them an opportunity to learn something new about each other. Like the fact they both liked obscure bands barely anyone knew. It was a preference, Garth claimed, one you either picked up and loved, or hated it outright, there was no in-between. Leaning her arm out the open window, she let out a whoop of laughter as Garth tipped his head back and attempted to what she thought was a yodel.

Spotting a road sign up ahead, she reached over and turned the beginning base to another song down and pointed it out. "Looks like we're a few minutes out."

Nodding his head in agreement, Garth tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel in thought as they drove by the sign declaring they were entering Douglas Wyoming. "What did the reports say again?"

Leaning over the back of her seat, Sonya dug out the papers she tucked into her bag and shook them out. Scanning a couple of statements printed neatly on the first page, she cleared her throat and began reading out loud. " _The first victim, Mary Stephen, 28, was found near North Platte river, throat torn open._ " Turning the page over, she grimaced slightly at the photo of a young woman with long brown hair laying near the edge of the water, limbs splayed out as if she had just been tossed aside.

" _The second victim, Joshua Northon, 16, was found three days later in the same place. Marks on his wrists and ankles indicating he had been restrained before death._ " Flipping it over, she eyed the picture of a classic football star, complete with a Letterman jacket. Squinting slightly, she studied the close-up picture of the boy's neck, eyeing the obvious marks left behind by a feeding vampire. "Why was he restrained but the woman wasn't?" Garth's voice cut through her thoughts, making Sonya pursed her lips slightly and looked over at him in thought.

"She was probably attacked outright and he was kept as a sort of... Doggie Bag." She curled her lip slightly at the thought and shook her head, letting the papers fall onto her lap. "Either way, it has Vampire stink all over it."

Nodding his head enthusiastically, he turned onto the main road, pausing at a stoplight before turning right onto a less busy road. "Right on, lets find us a place to stay and something to eat then, amigo."

Grinning slightly at his exuberance for hunting all things monster, Sonya agreed with a low hum. "Two rooms though, we may be friends, Garth, but I don't ever want to find your underwear hanging over the side of the bathtub again."

"That was one time!"

"One time too many, my friend."

* * *

Stopping in the open doorway of her motel room, Sonya grimaced at the less-than-idea decor and kicked the door shut behind her. After paying for their neighboring rooms, the both of them agreed to a couple of hours to settle in and clean up from the ride over before going out to find something to eat. Tossing her bag onto the bed, she turned in a small circle to eye the area critically.

A single twin bed sitting in the middle with the headboard settled against cracked and peeling green wallpaper. It wasn't even a nice color of green, something closer to pea soup if she had to put a name to it. Turning around, she eyed the bathroom door with some trepidation before moving to push it open with a single finger, bracing herself for whatever lay beyond it.

Squinting open one eye, she felt a small rush of relief when she spied a relatively clean room, white tile, standing shower tucked into a corner and a toilet that looked like it had been bleached within an inch of it's life on the other side of the open door.

Nodding her head a bit, she breathed out a small sigh of relief and turned to face the room once again. At least the bathroom looked clean, she didn't think she'd catch anything from the toilet if she used it anyway.

With her inspection done, Sonya moved back towards the bed and opened her bag to dig around a moment to find the canister of salt. Straightening back up, she started pouring a thick line across the windowsill and across the threshold of the door. Thankfully it opened outward, all she had to worry about was not breaking the line when she entered or exited. Precautions finished, she moved back towards her bed and pulled out an old, unused journal she found a few months prior while digging around in Bobby's attic out of pure boredom.

Untying the string, she flipped it open and scanned over the first few pages she had filled with idle ramblings about thee show she remembered watching before showing up there. Various things underlined from time to time, names mostly, of people or cities. Vague recollections of the story line, something about the apocalypse and then a good character turned bad? It was all very fuzzy and hard to focus on, much like a piece of dust stuck to your eye, it's there, you see it in the corner of your eye, but if you try to look at it the damn thing moves away.

One set of names stuck out the most, so much so she had written them at the top of the first page in bold and underlined them several times. Sam and Dean, no recollection of what they looked like, or even gender, but those names were prominent. With a shrug, she flipped to a new page and clicked the pen in her hand, beginning to write about her first official hunt, even if it was with another hunter.

Pausing in her writing, she looked up at the window, watching the curtains stir slightly in the breeze from the overhead fan. Not that she was a hunter herself, not really. Sure, she knew what to do, how to kill monsters and even track them down. But until now, she didn't do much about it other than help Bobby when other Hunters called or stopped by for help.

After this though, she'd have the right to consider herself one, even if no one else agreed. It was just the first of what she hoped to be many hunts, first of many cases. A small smile hovered around her lips at the thought. Sure it was dangerous, but something deep inside crowed in excitement at the thought of finally doing something real to help people other than sitting off to the side with her head buried in a book.

Looking back down at the page, she doodled in the top corner idly, tracing the outline of an eight while she continued to think to herself about the current case they were on.

From the looks of things, it couldn't be very many vampires according to Garth. Maybe three or four at the most. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the idea of more than just one or two, her fingers twitching slightly in a sharp downward stroke of the pen, putting a line through the eight she drew from top to bottom.

But she really couldn't complain, Sonya shrugged, watching without really seeing as she drew a line off to the side, connected at the end to the first line through the eight so it tipped up just a bit. It was a case that Bobby himself handed to her willingly, if that didn't say he thought she was ready for this, than nothing would.

With a small huff, she stuck her tongue out slightly between her lips, watching as she completed the doodle with an arched line going up then another one straight down, looking a lot like the number four.

A knock on the door drew her out of whatever daze she was in. Blinking a bit, she shook her head and looked through the window to see Garth standing there, hands in his pockets as he waited for her to answer.

Not bothering to look at the journal anymore, or even finish her entry, she slapped it shut and tied the pieces of leather in a quick knot before reaching over to open the door and push it open. "Mind the salt."

Looking down, Garth carefully stepped over the line she made and shut the door behind him with a curious hum. "Bobby taught you well."

"Yeah, well, considering the kind of thing that tends to come around when a hunter stops by the house, you generally learn to keep a salt line at the door just in case." Shrugging slightly, she stuffed the journal into her bag and stood up, stretching her arms over her head with a low groan. "Ready to get something to eat?"

"Absolutely, talked to one of the housekeeping girls working the rooms and she mentioned a little restaurant that made the best homemade fries this side of the state." He rubbed his hands together eagerly with a lick to his lips. "Said we gotta try some while we're in town."

"Absolutely." Grinning at him, Sonya waved to the door so he'd open it and step out, following behind him as she shut and locked it behind her. "Lead the way, comrade."

"Ah, German!"

"Russian, Garth."

"Right."

* * *

After one of the best meals she had in about a year, Sonya and Garth moved farther into town, tracking down the first lead they wanted to follow. Mary's sister, Lily, lived just down the block from the older woman, and was the last one to see her before she showed up dead the next morning.

Parking the truck alongside the curb, Garth looked over at her curiously as she pulled out her fake ID with a curious expression. Bobby had given it to her before she went upstairs to pack her things, not even an explanation, not that she needed one, it wasn't the first fake he had given to her.

But now she had the chance, she studied the plastic idly, taking in the picture he put on it then moving to the credentials listed below.

"Apparently I'm a private detective." She finally announced, turning to show Garth as he shuffled through the center console a moment before pulling out his own piece of plastic. "And I'm..." He squinted at it a moment and turned it to face her with a grin. "State police. You helping us with the case then?"

"Probably, but I'm having strong flashbacks of a show called Psych." Sonya muttered, rolling the sleeves of her button up down and buttoning it up about halfway to make herself seem more presentable. "Psych?"

"Never mind, some tv show I used to watch, not important." Waving a hand at him, she opened the door and stepped out, her gaze drifting up to the small apartment building in front of them.

Maybe four apartments at the most, all of them with their own balcony that faced towards the street. Turning to look at Garth, she eyed his hastily made tie and mussed hair with a sigh. "Wait, hold still." Moving in front of him, she rolled her eyes and undid the knot he made, carefully fixing and adjusting the tie so it sat a little more professionally before reaching up and fixing his hair so it didn't look like he just got into a fight with a hair dryer.

"There, much better." With a grin, she stepped back and admired her work, one hand reaching out to slap his away when it came up to loosen the tie. "Don't ruin my work."

"I hate ties." He wined, making her snicker lightly and link her arm with his while they walked towards the apartments. "Then you should have thought about it before picking your ID."

"I'll be the private detective next time." He grumbled in a very un-Garth way as she reached out and pressed the buzzer for Lily's apartment with an amused grin. "Sure thing."

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, Sonya pursed her lips thoughtfully and looked forward again. "You know, you should keep your hair that way, looks good on you."

Garth glanced over at her and reached up to touch his hair lightly with a thoughtful expression. "Ya think?"

"Definitely."

A crackle from the speaker in front of them cut their conversation short as a young woman's voice came through. "Yes?"

Clearing his throat, Garth moved forward so she could hear him better on her end. "Hello, I'm with the state police here investigating your sister's death?"

The crackle and hiss coming from the speaker sounded for a moment before she spoke again. "Sissy's death was ruled an animal attack, why are the police looking into it?"

This time, Sonya stepped forward, putting a hand on Garth's shoulder to move him to the side. "There was new information that came up recently that brought some curious eyes towards it." She explained smoothly, silently thanking her lucky stars for her affinity for reading so many mystery books in her high school years.

A small pause then a buzzer sounded, indicating the door being unlocked. Sharing a look with Garth, they both shrugged and pulled it open to step inside, one of the doors at the top of the stairs opened, a brown head of hair sticking out to look down at them. Offering the young woman a smile, she walked up the stairs with Garth following behind. "You must be Lily."

"Yes..." The young woman hedged, obviously still nervous as she eyed the two of them when they came to a stop in front of her door. "Do you have ID?"

Reaching into her shirt pocket, Sonya pulled out her ID and handed it over to Lily, watching with some amusement as she stared at it closely then slowly handed it back to her so she could take Garth's next. Bobby had pointed out early on when she brought up the topic of fake IDs used in cases like this that generally the public knows little to nothing about what an official ID looks like other than police badges and the like. It was the ones that worked in law you had to watch out for.

Taking the card back, she tucked it away and stuffed her hands into her pockets, waiting for the woman to finish her inspection and hand Garth's ID back. "Why is a private detective working with the police anyway?"

"I generally lend a hand when the police run out of leads. A fresh pair of eyes." She shrugged lightly and offered Lily a small smile, one that spoke of stories she could tell if they had the time to. Visibly relaxing, Lily smiled back and moved away from the doorway, waving the both of them in with one of her hands. "Come in then."

Nodding at her in thanks, she and Garth stepped into the entry way, pausing at the edge of the linoleum square in front of the door to keep the carpet from getting damp should any shoes be wet when they come in. Stepping past them, Lily moved to the left where a small living room set up was, a love seat and a reclining chair along with a small coffee table set in the middle.

Sitting down on the edge of the recliner, Lily waved at the love seat for them to sit on. "Thank you Ma'am." Garth smiled winningly at her and settled down in the seat along with Sonya, both of them grunting a bit in surprise at how far the cushions sank down.

"Oh! Sorry, I should have mentioned the springs were broken..." Lily jumped up, ready to help them to their feet only to stop when Sonya laughed and waved her off. "No, it's fine, fine. Not the first broken couch I've sat in." Hesitating a bit, Lily slowly sat back down, watching the two of them with a small, worried frown tugging at her lips.

Garth grinned and slung his arms along the back of the couch, long limbs stretching from end to end as he relaxed back fully against the seat. Rolling her eyes at his unprofessional-ism, Sonya sent Lily an apologetic look. "Sorry, he's new to the force. Still a little... Rough around the edges."

Giving them a tight smile, Lily nodded her head slightly and tapped her fingers on her knees as Sonya pulled the packet of paper from inside her button up- she refused to carry anything resembling a purse- and flipped through the pages before finding the report on Mary. "Now it says here you were with Mary the night before she was found?"

Lily nodded and fiddled with her hands, fingers spinning a ring on the first finger idly while she spoke. "Sissy was here for dinner, we usually have dinner together on Friday nights after she gets off work." She bit her lip, eyes welling up with tears as she looked down at the floor. "I should have made her stay, she kept saying she didn't drink that much, but she was stumbling down the stairs."

Reaching out, Sonya laid her hand on top of Lily's getting her attention and stopping her from fiddling with her ring anymore. Idly she noticed they were cold and wet, probably was washing them before they buzzed the door. Shaking off the random thought, she focused on the woman's face, a gentle smile on her own. "Lily, it isn't your fault, you have to know that. No woman, no matter how old, don't do anything if they really don't want to."

Lily offered her a weak smile and nodded her head. "You're right, of course." A small sniffle prompted Garth to lean forward and grab the small box of tissues sitting on the table, offering them to her with a little smile of his own.

Taking one with a grateful look at him, Lily wiped her eyes and nose before taking a slow breath. "Then, she called me from her car, said something about almost being home before the call cut off. I think her phone died, she never really did keep it charged properly."

Sonya shared a look with Garth, they didn't have a lot of things to go by, the bare minimum of evidence that Bobby was able to get from the basic sources. If they wanted to get their hands on anything from the scene or even the coroners report, they would have to test their skills against the police department.

"That's- That's all." Lily shrugged slightly, her hands twisting on her lap again as she looked up at them. "Next day I got a call from the police department saying they found my phone number in her Emergency contacts."

Nodding slightly, Sonya heaved herself out of the trap of a couch and offered the young woman her hand to shake as she stood up too. "Thank you, it's one thing to read what happened and another to hear the information for yourself." Looking over at Garth, Sonya bit back a laugh as he struggled to his feet to join them. "Look, I don't think there's anymore you can tell us right now, but-" She reached into the pocket of his jacket and snagged one of the cards with his cellphone number on it and held it out to her with a smile. "If you can think of anything else, anything at all, please call this number and let us know?"

Lily took the card from her and nodded, staring down at the number scribbled across it with some measure of confusion. "It's my personal number, much easier to get a hold of me with that." Garth offered when she looked up at them in question. Her eyebrows smoothed out when she understood and nodded. "Of course. Absolutely."

Shaking her hand, Garth turned to wave Sonya towards the door. "We'll be on our way then. Please, don't hesitate to call if anything comes up, even if you don't remember." Garth paused beside the open door, sending Lily a serious look. "There's no telling if whoever did this knows where you are."

"Uh... Yes, right." Lily's eyes widened a fraction as he shut the door and lead the way down the stairs. Once outside, Sonya slapped him on the shoulder making the taller hunter flinch and look down at her in surprise. "Ow!"

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to scare her? She's already upset over her sister dying but now you got her paranoid someone's gonna come looking for her!"

"I just wanted her to be careful!" Garth complained, dodging away from Sonya when she went to slap his arm again, quickly moving around to the other side of his truck out of her reach. "And you know I'm right anyhow!"

"It doesn't mean you have to scare her!" Sonya snorted, opening the door with a jerk and slipping into the seat with a scowl as he clambered in as well, starting the engine while tossing her cautious looks the entire time, waiting for her to try and hit him again. "Alright, alright, i'm sorry." He groaned when she didn't say anything when he pulled away from the curb and back onto the road. "I shouldn't have said it."

Looking over at him, Sonya pursed her lips and slumped slightly in the seat. "You're right though, if the vamps find out about her, she could end up their next meal."

Tightening his grip on the wheel with one hand, Garth reached up and loosened the tie so it hung around his neck. "I know, that's why we gotta find them before they do." Shooting her a small grin, he nodded towards the papers still in her hands. "Anything else in there?"

"Not really." Sonya hummed, flipping through the papers, scanning them a moment then tossing them into the back seat. "You'll have to go to the police station to get your hands on the official reports."

"You don't wanna come with me?" He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, surprised she wasn't already suggesting they head over there to begin with. Sonya shook her head and sent him a wry smile, one hand reaching up to pat her pocket where the ID sat. "I don't really wanna chance this right now, first case and all, it wouldn't do to get arrested right away."

"Fair point, wanna go back to the motel?"

Looking out her window, Sonya spied a small shop among the others lining the street and smiled lightly. "No actually, let me out here would you? I wanna look around a bit."

"Right-o." turning the wheel, he pulled up along the curb and stopped, watching as she hopped out onto the side walk. "Shouldn't take long, wanna meet here or at the diner?" He nodded down towards the corner where the restaurant sat. Glancing over towards it, Sonya nodded. "Yea, meet you there." Patting the side of the truck, she backed up a step and watched him pull out and drive away.

Turning, she tucked her hands into her pockets and wandered down the sidewalk to stop in front of the small store she spotted earlier, a wistful smile tugging at her lips as she studied the crystals and trinkets hanging in the window. It had been so long since she had seen a Wicca shop, even longer since she visited one.

In her old life, as she had started calling it, she regularly visited one a few towns away, the woman running it a bonified wiccan that helped way more than a string of psychiatrists ever could. Glancing back in the direction she saw Garth drive in, she opened the shop door and ducked inside. She may be fairly open with him and Bobby, but something like this she decided it would be in her best interests to keep to herself until she knew they would accept it easier.

* * *

An hour later found Sonya sitting in the back with a young woman, maybe a couple years younger than her, drinking a cup of green tea and laughing at some stories the shop owner shared.

"She really said, 'you're the reason my husband cheated!'?" Sonya managed to wheeze out between bouts of laughter. The owner, Sam, which she thought was ironic considering her fascination with that name along with Dean, nodded her head with a wry smile. "Not in so many words but it's basically what she was saying."

"Oh my." Sonya snickered and took a sip of tea, letting it's warmth seep into her body with a satisfied hum. Looking over at Sam, she offered her a wry smile and set the cup down. "You know, when I came in here, I wasn't sure if you were the real deal or not."

Sam shook her head and smiled herself, leaning back in her seat as she studied Sonya with a small tip of her head. "It was apparent the moment you walked in why you were here you know."

Sonya grimaced slightly and lifted a shoulder. "Is it that obvious?"

"Hon, your soul is shining brighter than a disco ball." Sam raised an eyebrow and tipped her head towards her chest, like she was staring at her soul. "It's like a beacon almost. I'm surprised none of the creepy crawlies spotted you yet."

"Well, this is my first time out and about... Around here anyway." Sonya hedged, not sure how much she should say to this woman. Sam closed her eyes in thought and nodded suddenly, standing up, she waved at Sonya to follow her. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Getting up, Sonya frowned and followed Sam farther back into the shop, ducking past a curtain with several protective spells woven into it. Stepping into the smaller room, she watched Sam run her fingers along the spines of several books in a large shelf before stopping on the thinnest one and pulled it out. Turning to face Sonya, she held it out with a small smile. "Take this, read it then call me." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a card and placed it on top of the book Sonya now held, her name and number printed clearly on the white card.

"It will help."

Looking up at her, Sonya wasn't sure if she should hug her or break down crying because for the first time in a year, she felt some semblance of normalcy again. Even if it was as simple as talking to someone who under stood.

"I don't know-"

"Don't worry about it." Sam shook her head and waved a hand towards the door. "Go on now, I think that friend of yours is probably waiting. Didn't you say you were meeting him at the restaurant?"

"Oh! Yeah, shoot, I forgot all about him." Eyes wide, Sonya spun around and quickly made her way back towards the front door. "I'll call you, thank you again!" Stepping outside in the bright sun, she shielded her eyes against the sudden glare and looked around, feeling the tense muscles in her back loosen slightly as relief once again washed over her.

Looking down at the book in her hands, she turned it over curiously looking for a title or something but it was blank. Besides the design stamped in silver along the spine, it wasn't marked by anything.

Flipping open the cover, she paged through it until she came to one with writing on it. In an elegant script, obviously handwritten, were the words 'Touched by God'.

Furrowing her brow, Sonya frowned at the words and looked over her shoulder at the shop in confusion. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind, she wasn't exactly religious and with Sam being Wiccan, she didn't think she was christian or anything else either.

Looking back down at it, she let out a small sigh and shut the book, tucking it into one of the large cargo pockets of her pants before heading down the sidewalk towards the diner. She was the real deal though, so if she thought it could help her in the long run, then maybe there was something in there after all.

* * *

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**


	5. Hey, Does This Smell Like Chloroform?

**On the one hand- Death**

 **Chapter 5- Hey, Does This Smell Like Chloroform?**

 **So another chapter for now, mostly because I wanted to finish up her first case and start getting into the nitty gritty. This is my first real try at a case and how things go, let me know what you think would you? It helps to know how you thought it went.**

 **I'm not sure how it all went down, it seems a bit stilted to me honestly.**

 **Anyway, hope it works for you.**

 **I think that's all for now. Onward!**

 **-I do NOT own Supernaturalor it's characters**

 **-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

 **~TL**

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**

* * *

"It didn't take long to get the reports." Garth slid the folder across the table to her when Sonya slid into the booth. "They wrote both of 'em off as animal attacks."

"Not surprising." Sonya murmured, flipping it open and scanning the pages curiously. "I mean, if you didn't know what you do now, wouldn't you think it was the same thing?"

Frowning in thought, he scooped some ice cream from the top of his float and nodded with a grin. "True."

Reaching over, she snagged his glass and took a drink before looking back down at the papers. "Lookie here- our football star?" She pointed at something on the page and looked up at him. "He lived right down the street from Mary. Apparently he called his parents after school, said he was going to hang out with some friends and never came home." Stealing another drink from his float, Sonya ignored Garth's grumbling and continued. "Missing for three days before the body was found."

"Well, like you said, he was probably held for feeding later." Garth smacked her hand with his spoon in warning when she reached for the glass again. "Wouldn't be the first time." He added taking another bite thoughtfully. "I've found a lot of people like that in weird places."

Sonya scrunched her eyebrows and frowned, rubbing the spot on her hand idly. "They don't keep them in the nest?"

Shaking his head, Garth dug around in the glass in search for more ice cream. "Not always, sometimes I think they leave 'em where they know the bodies will be found, chalk it up to satanic rituals or something."

"Seems like a lot of effort for something they aren't sure will go through."

"Unless they know it'll go that way."

Pausing, both of them shared a grim look. "Let me guess, not the first time you had a monster on the inside either?"

"I'd like to say it's a first." Garth sigh and slid the glass towards her while grabbing the folder to look through himself. "But I don't like lying."

"So what, we go to the station and ask if anyone has a nasty habit of using people like juice packs?" She curled her upper lip slightly at the thought and swirled the spoon around in the air idly.

"Don't think that will fly, Amigo."

* * *

After finishing up at the diner, Garth answered a call from Lily who insisted on seeing them. Something about remembering something her sister said the night before leaving. "You go ahead, Garth. I want to take a closer look at these files." Sonya murmured, still flipping through the folders sitting on her lap as he drove out of the parking lot. "She just wants to tell you something, no need for both of us to be there."

"If you're sure." Looking over at him, Sonya flashed Garth a wry smile and lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "I'm the researcher here, you do the footwork." He flashed her a grin of his own and tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel. "Suppose so. Motel then?"

"Yeah, I think I need a shower." Tucking the folders away, Sonya tapped her fingers idly along the open window, watching the town fly by while they made their way back towards the motel. "You know, there's something about this that just doesn't sit right with me."

"Hmm?" Garth hummed in question, sparing her a quick look as he turned into the lot near their rooms.

"Yeah, just... Something seems off I guess. Could just be me trying to see things that aren't there because it's my first case and all." With a shrug, she opened the door and stepped out, turning around as she shut it to lean against it. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah! No problems here, Sony. Be back in a flash." He grinned and moved the truck away as she backed up. "Catch ya!"

Lifting a hand in the air, she waved him off and turned back to the motel, hand already pulling the key out of her pocket as she walked up to her door.

Stopping just inside the doorway of her motel room, Sonya eyed the area with a small frown. Something just tickling the edges of her senses and making every hair stand on end. Slowly shutting the door behind her, she slid the pistol from her waistband and clicked the safety off, quietly making her way through the room, checking every place she could think of before moving to the bathroom and looking in it.

Nothing. With a frown, she clicked the safety again and returned her gun to it's usual spot while returning to the main room. Rolling her eyes, Sonya scoffed at her jumpy reaction and moved towards her bed where her bag still sat, eager to grab a change of clothes and wash up before settling in and researching for the rest of the night.

Clothes in hand, she paused and frowned at the sudden blur in front of her, like her eyes were out of focus. Blinking a few times, Sonya rubbed at them with the heel of her hand a moment then looked up, a light smile flitting across her face when the blur was gone. "I think I actually need some decent sleep tonight."

However, freshly washed and changed, She returned to the table where the files and folders were spread out instead, beer in hand as she methodically worked her way through each bit of information one at a time.

Despite checking the room and trying to ignore it, the feeling she had earlier while walking in persisted. Scratching the back of her neck, she shifted her shoulders idly and flipped another folder open. This was a new one, according to Garth when he came back from the police station, there had been another attack, a teenage girl this time and according to the reports, she was found in the same place as the other two.

Frowning in thought, she studied the picture taken at the scene. Long, fire red hair spread out around her head, throat slashed. The only difference with her, was the ropes were still around her wrists. Flipping to the next page, she studied the close up on the girl's wrists, the rope wrapped around them was old, stained and obviously used previously.

Clicking her pen, she scribbled down a few notes on a spare notebook and flipped to the coroner's report, reading the list of other marks on her body before stopping on one of them.

Reaching up, she snagged Joshua's folder and flipped it to the report inside, scanning the same list until she came across what she expected. Looking up, Sonya felt a small prickle of excitement, the common denominator that linked everyone. Grabbing Mary's file, she flipped it open and read the report there eagerly only to scowl in frustration and throw her pen down.

Both kids had the same tattoo on their left ankles, nothing obvious or big. Just what looked like an Egyptian hieroglyph.

Tipping her head back against the chair, Sonya closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair in thought. Before popping into existence here, she had a weird habit of learning written languages, including a little about hieroglyphs. If she remembered correctly, it was the symbol for Anubis, otherwise known as the hieroglyph for God-King.

Rubbing at her eyes, she groaned in frustration and and leaned back towards the table, staring down at the papers spread out across it. Problem was, Mary didn't have one.

But... Picking her pen back up, she flipped through all three folders, scanning the first page and sat back again. She was the only one that hadn't been restrained, and apparently, the only one with something of value taken. Both kids still had the cash they disappeared with, even the charm bracelet the girl wore was still in place.

Mary however... She tapped the pen against the report with a tiny twitch of her lips. The ring she wore on her right hand was missing, the indent clearly visible from the pictures meaning it was one she rarely removed if ever. A one-of-a-kind piece according to her mother, a gift for her eighteenth birthday.

According to the friends and family interviewed, it had been a silver band with a swirling design all around it. That sounded familiar, very... Familiar. And bad, very, very bad. Jumping to her feet, Sonya pulled out her phone and quickly jabbed in Garth's number. Hopefully she wasn't too late.

Letting it ring a few times, she swore when his voicemail came on and grabbed her bag, digging through it with one hand while still holding the phone to her ear. "Garth, call me back as soon as you get this! I think I know why Mary was different from the other victims." Yanking out her machete, she quickly strapped it to her waist and dug out a coat to cover it before heading out the door. "Don't go in her apartment, Garth, I think she's one of them." Hanging up quickly, she stepped out to the main road and flagged down a passing driver to ask for a ride.

* * *

Stepping out on the side walk leading up to Lily's apartment building, she waved the couple off with a quick word of thanks then headed towards the door. Reaching out, Sonya tried the handle and swore when it remained locked. Of course she couldn't get an easy way to sneak up on them or anything. Grimacing, she reached over and pressed the buzzer below Lily's, hoping her neighbors were at least home.

A few seconds later the speaker crackled followed by an older voice. "Hello?"

Forcing her expression into an apologetic one, Sonya leaned closer to it and spoke. "Oh, sorry! I meant to push Lily's button... If she's home, she wasn't answering my call earlier." She paused for effect and let out a small laugh. "Um, but since I have you, it's kind of a surprise that I'm here right now. And I would love to see her face when she finds out that I'm here... If you wouldn't mind buzzing me in..?"

A small pause then the door buzzed, letting her pull it open as the door beside her opened and an older man stuck his head out to look at her with a faint amusement on his features. "Hope she enjoys the surprise, Lily is such a sweet girl."

Forcing a smile on her face, Sonya nodded and headed for the stairs. "You have no idea, thanks." Waiting to be sure he shut the door again, she slipped up onto the landing, stopping outside the door to Lily's apartment, ear pressing against it in an attempt to hear what was going on on the other side.

A few muffled words, more than one voice, followed by a soft thump. Grimacing slightly, she hesitated before reaching for the handle and gently turning it in hopes that it was unlocked.

Of course, her luck wasn't the greatest. Swearing softly, she stepped back and eyed the frame critically. Her strength wasn't the best, so it was highly doubtful she'd ever be able to kick in a steel reinforced door. "Plan B then." Moving to the side of the door, she reached over and knocked sharply on it before pressing her back against the wall, hand already moving inside her coat for her machete.

A sudden silence fell inside the apartment, a few hushed murmurs she barely heard. Holding her breath, Sonya waited as footsteps thudded softly towards her and stopped. Dimly she realized they must have looked through the peephole. Idly Sonya wondered if she should have covered it with something before the sound of a lock turning called for attention. Gripping the handle of her weapon, she slowly drug it out and held it to her side, waiting for the door to open.

The second it cracked a bare inch, she swung out, kicking it open the rest of the way and knocking back the figure behind it, darting in, she jabbed the hilt of her machete towards their face, the vague realization it was a young man hitting her just as he stumbled from the blow.

Crouching down like Garth taught her, Sonya kicked the door shut behind her and swung the heavy blade around in her hand, watching him wipe his bloody nose and snarl at her, fangs bared. With the confirmation she needed, Sonya moved in, swiping out with blade only to have it meet air as the vampire ducked.

Stumbling from the force of her swing, Sonya tried to move away as he lashed out with a fist, catching her in the jaw and sending her toppling over onto the floor in a daze. A groan of pain slipped from between her lips as she stumbled back up just in time to see another figure step into view.

"So you figured it out, I'd applaud you, but I doubt you'd appreciate it." Lily folded her arms across her chest as she and the other vampire circled around Sonya where she knelt on the floor.

"How did you do it, anyway?"

Spitting out a bit of blood, Sonya sneered at the woman in front of her, eyes flicking around the room quickly before returning to her. "The ring, your sister's ring was missing, a one-of-a-kind piece of jewelry. That looks suspiciously like the one you were fiddling with when we were here earlier."

Lily sighed and looked down at her hand, splaying her fingers out so the light caught on the silver band resting there. "Damn, I didn't think of that. Those police are really through in their questioning, aren't they?" Turning to look over at the young man beside her, she nodded her head at him. "This is Brad, my... Protege if you want. Freshly made, and oh so very hungry. A wonderful addition to the family I'm making." Reaching out, Lily ran a fond hand over the young vampire's head, earning a look from him loaded with words Sonya would rather not think about.

"That's just... Wrong." Sonya groaned, watching as they stared at each other. "I mean, he's half your age."

"Doesn't matter when you're immortal, things like age and time means nothing to you." Lily turned to look down at Sonya with an appraising expression. "You would make a beautiful vampire yourself." Crouching down in front of her, she reached out and gripped Sonya's chin, thoughtfully turning her head from side to side. "You could easily lure food to you with a face like that, so innocent and pure."

Yanking her head away from her, Sonya spat in her face and sneered. "Yeah, not gonna buy into that story, lady. I became a hunter to help people, not eat them."

Wiping the spit from her face Lily flicked her hand and stared at her calmly a moment. "We'll see." With a jerk of her head, she motioned for Brad to grab her and stepped away, leaning over long enough to grab the machete from the floor and followed the two of them as he drug Sonya towards the back room.

Shoving the door open, he yanked her roughly in behind him and shoved her into one of the kitchen chairs set up in there. The other one already occupied with a familiar lanky figure.

"Garth!" Sonya hissed as Brad started tying her wrists firmly behind her back only to stop and backhand her when she continued to struggle. "Shut up! You're worse than Stacy when I brought her here."

"That girl? The one the police just found?" Sonya groaned, blinking the stars from her eyes and turned to look up at him, catching just the flash of guilt in his expression before disappearing behind another scowl. "She wouldn't listen either, I had to kill her, she was going to keep trying to get away."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sonya watched as he finished tying the rope and stepped away to join Lily by the door. "She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?"

"She would have been mine forever, we could have had centuries together if she had just agreed." Brad growled, anger flickering across his face as Lily placed a hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture. "My Brad was so upset she wouldn't listen. It was for his best interest to be rid of the girl while he rested..." Looking up at her, Brad frowned slightly and turned away, leaving the room without a word as Lily stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

A shift in the chair behind her brought their attention to Garth as he groaned lightly and lifted his head up. "Wh-"

"You were jumped by two vampires." Sonya stated bluntly, turning her gaze back on Lily as she moved around in front of the man with a smile on her face. "And he awakes! Good of you to join us, officer."

"M' not..."

"I know, but it's so much fun to act isn't it?" Her expression morphed into one of upset, tears glistening in her eyes. "I mean, my sister and I were so close, I loved her and she was cruelly attacked by a wild animal!" Dropping the act, Lily crossed her arms, the machete she still held tapping lightly against her shoulder. "She didn't love me. If she did, she would have agreed when I offered her a chance at being young forever."

"So, you showed her your new pearly whites and she flipped out, refusing to even listen to you and what you were... Offering. After she left, you called your close friend Brad to take her out. Explains why she was the only one that didn't have marks on her wrists." Sonya groaned and tipped her head back in the chair a moment then turned to watch the vampire as she made her way around in front of her.

"Exactly. I couldn't let her go, I doubt she would have said anything, I mean, who would believe her? But I couldn't chance a hunter catching wind should she get desperate to explain why she and I weren't close anymore." With a careless shrug, she sat down on the foot of the bed, legs crossed at the knee as she stared at Sonya.

"Those kids, you weren't using them for feeding, were you? Not at first."

"Right again, I needed fresh blood, impressionable kids that would jump at the chance to live forever. Luckily, Brad was part of this group that tended to get into trouble from time to time. Of course, they liked to think they were tough, called themselves a gang, even had a name-"

"God Kings." Sonya groaned, the final piece clicking into place as she hung her head. Of course, if there was another vampire doing the recruiting, it made sense they would go to people they were closer to than their own family. Including the ones he grew up with first before moving onto the other members.

"Very good, you are a clever one, aren't you?" Lily praised with a motherly smile that made her skin crawl. "You would do so well."

"I don't think so, Lady."

She stared at her a moment then shrugged. "Your loss. You see, I'm not like the others of my kind, i don't just turn someone if they don't want to. I'm far more refined than the barbarian that changed me." Standing up, she made her way over towards Sonya and leaned over, a hand passing through her hair with a longing look. "It is a shame though."

"Oh, well aren't you wonderful." Sonya growled, leaning away from Lily and nudging Garth with her elbow sharply as she spied his head dip forward from the corner of her eye. He must have been hit hard to be this quiet this long.

"I know." Lily smiled lightly and turned away, heading for the door. "Now you two kids sit tight while Brad and I go gather a few friends of his. If we're lucky there will be a few new children to feed by the end of the night. You won't suffer long." With that, she left the room, locking the door behind her as she did.

Waiting a moment to be sure she wasn't coming back, Sonya started wriggling her hands, trying to slip the ropes off. "Garth, come on, you can be tired later!" She groaned when she didn't feel him moving. Planting her feet on the ground, she pushed her chair back sharply against his, earning a confused grunt from the man. "Wake up! We gotta move, dammit!"

"Sony... What?" He grumbled, sounding a bit more awake as he started moving sluggishly against his restraints. "Oh man..." Groaning slightly in pain, he tugged at his hands harder as Sonya shifted her ropes against his. "That lady, never thought she'd... I think she hit me with a baseball bat."

"No surprise there, she's playing the part of poor apartment renter pretty well." Sonya growled in frustration as she tugged on the ropes harder. "I had no idea until I realized she had her sister's missing ring."

"Damn, I didn't even notice." Garth groaned, his voice still a bit sluggish as he began moving his shoulders around. "'s What I get for not paying attention."

"No shit. Don't you have like a pocket knife or something." Sonya turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, blinking one of her eyes against the blur that appeared when she did. "Damn, my eyesight is all sorts of wonky right now."

"What?"

"Never mind, just... We gotta get out of here, she's planning on making new vamps right now." Sonya squinted slightly, fingers stretching out until she could feel the knots tied around Garth's wrists. "Hold still, I think I can untie you."

Several minutes of work later and they were both on their feet again, Sonya rubbing her sore wrists while Garth opened the bedroom door and peered out before motioning for her to follow him as he made his way out into the rest of the apartment.

It didn't take long to find Garth's machete tucked away in the hallway closet, Sonya's however, was still apparently in Lily's hands. Stepping out of the kitchen, Garth offered her a large meat cleaver with an apologetic look on his face. "Biggest thing I could find. Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sure I can take off a vamp's head with this if I try hard enough." Sonya spun it around in her hand for effect and slipped it into the inside pocket of her coat as he lead the way out of the apartment.

* * *

Stopping the truck, Garth peered through the windshield at the river stretched out in front of them. "You sure this is it?"

"It's the only place that seems to fit, all the bodies were found here, so logically-" Sonya shoved the door open and stepped out, her boots squishing in the mud slightly as she did. "It's somewhere around here."

Moving around the truck to meet her by the back, Garth scanned the trees around them then turned to her with a grin. "Split up?"

Shaking her head in idle amusement at his ability to cheer up so easily, Sonya sent a grin of her own towards him. "Yeah, search the area for somewhere hidden, something vampires could hide out in without being spotted. Barn, empty cave, something."

"Gotcha." Shouldering his machete, Garth glanced around again and pointed with the blade towards the right. "I'll take that side."

"Garth, it's a patch of woods, there really aren't any sides."

"Point taken, Amigo. Shoot a call if you find something." With that, he jogged off, disappearing into the growing shadows of the trees, machete held tight at his side.

Shooting a final look in his direction, Sonya turned and moved into the trees herself, cleaver held slightly in front of her as she made her way through them slowly. Turning her head side to side, she scanned the area as best she could in the failing light of sunset, silently cursing the fact they had to do this at night considering Vampires could see better than they could.

It was far longer than she wanted it to be before her phone buzzed in her pocket. Slipping it out, she flipped it open and held it to her ear as she moved towards a promising shape in the dark. "Garth?"

"Try again, Sweetheart."

"Bobby, kinda busy." Sonya grimaced slightly at the boulder in front of her and moved to go around it to continue her search.

"Found 'em yet?" His curious voice making her grin at the empty air.

"Yeah, kinda. We know who they are, but uh. Ended up getting away to some hide out. I figured it was somewhere near where the bodies were dumped." She explained quietly, waving the knife in the air while she spoke. "Garth and I are searching the trees for it right now."

Bobby grunted lightly on the other end of the line, the sounds of keys clacking in the background a moment before he spoke again. "Try south of the river, 'bout a mile away there's a old farmhouse that was condemned earlier this year."

Another smile flitted across her face as she turned to head south instead. "Thanks, Bobby. Call you later." Not bothering to wait for a reply, she pressed the end call button only to dial another number and hold it back up to her ear.

It rang twice before it picked up, Garth's familiar voice coming through. "You find it?"

"No, but Bobby suggested the old farmhouse south of the river."

"Bobby called? How is he?"

"Does that matter right now, Garth? You can ask him after we finish this." Sonya rolled her eyes as she ducked past a low hanging branch and stepped out onto the riverbank. "Meet me by the river."

"Aye Aye." The click of her phone alerted her to him hanging up, making her snap her phone shut and stuff it back in her coat pocket.

It wasn't more than a few minutes later when Garth stepped out from the trees a ways down the river, closer to his truck before he spotted her and headed over.

"South?" He came to a stop and looked down at Sonya as she pointed in the general direction with a small shrug. "That's what Bobby said."

"Good man, Bobby." He clapped her on the shoulder and moved to take lead, his much larger blade reflecting the faint light coming from the moon overhead. Coming to a stop, he motioned for her to crouch down when he did, moving forward slower until he paused beside a tree. "Is that it?"

Peering between some bushes, Sonya studied the broken-down house. "It has to be, it's the only house we've come across." She whispered back to him, watching it with narrowed eyes before- there! Waving her hand to get his attention, she pointed at the window where a faint flicker of light could be seen once again, like a flashlight being shone.

Sharing a look with him, she watched as he motioned towards the door then raised his blade up then pointed at her and waved off to the side of the house. Nodding her head, Sonya moved as quietly as she could around the side, circling around the small clearing the house sat in, searching for another way in as Garth made his way towards the front door.

Just as she spied an open doorway, the door itself long gone by now, she heard a loud crash from the front. "Damn it, Garth." With a growl, she moved forward, ducking inside the dark entry and slipping into the house as the sounds of a fight began to make itself known.

Gripping the handle of her machete with a sweaty hand, Sonya slipped through the hall and came to a stop beside one of the only doors left, hesitating a moment then reaching out to push it open.

Inside, against the far wall, were three young kids, high schoolers by the looks of things and what she guessed to be the friends Brad wanted to recruit next. A few more shouts and a final bang sounded from the front of the house then finally silence. Fear pricked at her senses, making her slide back and press herself against the wall beside the open door as a set of feet thudded their way towards her.

Once she spotted the toe of one of their shoes, Sonya reacted, swinging out with her cleaver only to have it stopped by a machete and a startled Garth holding it. "Woah there, don't kill me!"

"Oh god, Sorry!" Sonya dropped her arm and reached out, grabbing the lanky man in a tight hug before pulling away. "I thought you were- Never mind." Turning away, she refocused on the teens as one of them began to shift around, their handcuffed hands twitching over their head slightly.

"Both of 'em are dead." Garth informed her as he moved past and closer to them, crouching down as he studied their faces with a pained look. "But looks like they got what they wanted."

Moving closer, Sonya finally spied the dark substance on their mouths and chins and let out a sigh. "Damn." Crouching down, she watched as the boy's eyes flickered open accompanied by a low groan. "Garth..."

Sharing a pained look with her, he stepped back and tightened the grip he had on his blade. "Go get the salt and gas from the truck, I'll... Take care of this." His jaw ticked slightly from how tight he was gritting his teeth as he stared down at the young man just as he raised his head to look up at them, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Garth- Maybe we should..."

"You know better than that, Sony." He down at her as she came to a stop beside him. Reaching over with his free hand, he rested it on her shoulder a moment then gently pushed her toward the door. "Go."

Casting a final look back as she hurried back out into the hallway, she caught sight of Garth raising the machete up before she turned the corner, the resounding thud following making her flinch slightly as she ran out of the house. It wasn't fair to those kids, they were tricked into it, Lily and Brad making them think it was a wonderful thing to be a vampire.

* * *

Hours later, the two of them were back on the road, radio quietly playing in the background as they sat in silence. Sonya staring out her window at the dark on the other side as Garth drove on.

Casting a quick look in her direction, Garth cleared his throat and tapped on the wheel. "Look, I know this isn't the best case to start on, but don't give up! You did great."

"I didn't do anything, Garth. I couldn't take down Lily or Brad in her apartment, and I froze when I saw those kids. I couldn't..." She sighed and leaned back in the seat, eyes closed tight against the memory of seeing that boy's panicked expression. "I couldn't do it even though I knew I should."

"Hey, hey..." Garth reached over and patted her clenched hands lightly. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"You didn't."

"I've been hunting for a few years, Sony. I know what needs to be done." He hesitated a moment then looked over at her. "Look, first vamp I ever ran into, she was about your age, crazed and hungry. She nearly took my head off, I couldn't do it when I needed to. But-" Pausing, he made sure he had her attention before continuing. "When it came down to it, I knew I had to. She had a kid, this... Little kid, five years old maybe."

"And you... You knew her, didn't you?" Sonya finally realized, recognizing that look in his eyes when he looked over at her again. That same look she saw on Brad's face for that split second when he spoke about his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she was a hunter. Got caught and force-fed. I had to take her down." Garth sighed, hands squeezing the steering wheel off and on before looking back over at her with a small grin. "But, I saved that kid. He grew up because of me. It's hard, Sony. I know, it's hard. It'll get better in the end."

A small smile tugged at Sonya's lips as she stared at him. "Besides, without you researching, I'd have been dead. You found out it was Lily, remember?"

"I guess..." She hedged, looking away and not wanting to admit his praise made her feel better.

"Come on. Admit it, you're good." He nudged her with his elbow, earning a weak swat for his efforts.

"Alright, alright, I'm good." Sonya laughed, making his own grin spread across his face. "That's better! Now... There's this waffle house I spotted when we were driving in, and I think some food is in order."

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**


	6. What do you mean booze ain't food?

**Chapter 6- What do you mean booze ain't food?**

 **So here we are, the moment everyone was waiting for. Finally Sonya meets the boys!**

 **So excited for this chapter, seriously excited, I've run through a dozen different ways this pans out for each specific moment I plotted. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **I think that's all, please please PLEASE let me know what you think. I have to know or I'm just going to go off of my own thoughts on a story and let me tell you, that is a bad idea. A seriously bad idea, I have a nasty habit of reading what I write and not liking it at all, then I go on a tangent of debating on if I should discontinue it and it ends up with me not updating for weeks or months at a time.**

 **Please, when I say your reviews help, I'm not just asking to get my reviews bumped up, I am happy with one review on my story at this point, I am asking because I legitimately need an outside view on the plot.**

 **PS- I know it's short, but I felt myself writing into a corner and wanted to get out of there before I did.**

 **I think that's all, onward!**

 **-I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters**

 **-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

 **~TL**

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**

* * *

A month of chasing cases, a month of traveling in the general area surrounding Sioux Falls, a month of learning on what not to do when facing off with specific monsters.

For example, Sonya learned it was a very bad idea to loose her silver dagger when attempting to take down a werewolf after her gun had been knocked out of her hand moments before. As the long, newly healed scar running down her left side states.

She also learned to never leave the salt circle unless you were A. Sure it wasn't a ghost, or B. had enough salt and/or had something iron to hit it with. This was quickly fixed by visiting several stores until she finally managed to get her hands on a large iron ring which she had sized to fit on her right ring finger. It wasn't perfect, but definitely helped in a pinch.

And finally, she learned that Garth, despite how skinny the hunter was, could pack away enough food at an all-you-can-eat buffet to get them kicked out.

Holding her hand out the open window, Sonya watched with an amused grin as the air currents pushed it up and down as Garth drove along. "You sure you wanna go back? I mean, there's a haunting in Indiana I could use your help on?"

Turning to look over at Garth's hopeful expression, she almost said she'd stay, but fortunately it wasn't the first time she was faced with his 'lost puppy' look, and it wouldn't be the last. "I told ya, buddy, I wanna go back, relax a bit, catch up reading some of the new books Bobby got delivered last week. Sort of a personal project I'm working on." She hedged slightly, watching his face flicker with disappointment then go back to smiling like usual.

"Ah well, can't blame me for tryin'." He laughed, turning the truck onto the drive leading up to Bobby's house.

"True." Sonya grinned back, turning to look out the window as they finally came to a stop, eyes landing on a rather beautiful vehicle sitting in the usual parking spot. "What do we have here?"

"Dunno, but wow." Garth whistled lowly, leaning out his own window to get a better look at the car sitting there, appreciation plastered across his face. "Damn."

"No shit." With a grunt, she grabbed her bag from the floorboards and shoved the door open. "Anyhow, better get inside. There's a shower and bed calling my name." With a final grin over at Garth, she shut the door and leaned in through the window. "You gonna be alright without me watching your skinny arse?"

With a snort, he threw the truck back into gear and shot her a grin. "I think I can handle it." Sonya took a few steps away as the truck backed up, one hand raised in farewell as it disappeared into a cloud of dust back down the drive.

Turning back around, Sonya eyed the sleek, black car as she drew level with it, a whistle of amazement blowing out from between pursed lips when she got close enough to see her reflection in the door. "Beautiful, aren't you?"

Forcing herself to turn away, she shook her head and stomped up onto the porch and pulled the screen open. Not bothering to knock, she pushed the door open and dropped her bag to the floor beside her. "Lucy, I'm home!"

The muttered voices in Bobby's study came to a halt once she called out, raising one of her eyebrows slightly, peered around the edge of the doorway, a smirk twisting her lips upwards at the sight of Bobby's less than amused glare. "Howdy."

"You're late." Bobby grunted by way of greeting, hand reaching up to push the brim of his cap back as she stepped into the study, eyes flicking over to the two vaguely familiar men standing on the other side of his desk.

"Sorry, Garth and I spotted this restaurant leaving Oklahoma, pancakes as big as your head." Sonya lifted her hands up, framing her face in an attempt to give a better visual at just how big they were. "Anyway, I'm here now."

"'Bout time." He grunted, looking over at the two men giving her a curious look as she came to a stop beside the desk. Returning the stare, Sonya eyed them with a critical expression. "That your car outside?"

The shorter of the two flashed her what she believed he thought to be a flirtatious grin. "That's my baby."

Turning her attention to him fully, she sized him up and finally smiled herself. "Nice."

Clearing his throat, Bobby called their attentions back to him, faint irritation coloring his features. "You two gonna focus, or should we leave you alone?" He asked sarcastically, making Sonya snicker and lean her hip against his desk, arms folding across her chest as she flashed him a grin. "You jealous, Old Man?"

"You got a death wish, Sweetheart?"

"As if you could catch me." Sonya stuck her tongue out at him and glanced over at the two, now very amused, men standing there. "Who's this?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby grunted, not offering anything else by way of information as per his usual. Rolling her eyes slightly, Sonya straightened up to move towards them, hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sonya, because I highly doubt he'd say anything about me other than how I'm a colossal pain in his arse."

The shorter one grabbed her hand first, squeezing it lightly as he flashed her another flirtatious smile. "Anyone that can appreciate my baby is good enough for me." At which Sonya snorted lightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "So... Anyone with eyes?"

The taller one, Sam she assumed, snorted as well, taking his brother's place and shook her hand as well. "Bobby mentioned someone was staying here, but we had no idea who." He stated lightly, his head tipped to the side a bit as he offered a small smile at her amused expression.

"If you three are done with the niceties, we have business." Bobby grunted, making Sonya pull away from the taller hunter and move back over towards his desk with a curious look. "That why you said you needed my help? Bobby if it's research I'm sure you know everything there is about whatever it is they're hunting." Reverting to her 'business mode' Sonya took the book he gestured at wordlessly and scanned the passage it was open to.

After a few moments, she looked up at him, a serious look in her eyes. "Demons, Bobby, what the actual fuck?"

Giving her a glare for the language, something she never understood his reaction to. He stood up and wandered over to one of his book cases. "'S not important why, you gonna help, or you gonna stand there and bitch?"

Clenching her jaw slightly, Sonya took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. "Only if I know it means you won't pull any stupid stunts." Shaking her head, she turned away and moved towards the stairs without another look at the Winchesters. "Last thing I need is the guy who's house I'm staying at dies. Then where would I be?"

"At least I'd be outta my misery." She heard Bobby's mutter and stuck her tongue out in his general direction before moving upstairs and into her room. Stepping inside, she allowed a smile to form on her face as she took in the familiar sight around her. Despite enjoying hunting and moving place to place, travelling was something she always wanted to do, there was nothing like seeing a bed she had gotten used to sleeping on for the first time in a month.

Despite wanting to go and collapse on her bed, Sonya let out a single, longing sigh and turned her attention to the stacks of books on the other side of the small room. Picking through the ones she read already, Sonya began stacking the ones that could actually be useful to the side.

Pausing, she eyed one of them in her hand and frowned slightly. She could have sworn this one was in his study last time she was there. Opening the cover, she read the title and frowned. 'Key of Solomon' ignoring the small outbreak of goosebumps raising up on her arms, she added that to the useful pile and picked them up, heading back down the stairs.

She'd focus on the eerie factor of her own book being like the bible later. Right now, she planned on helping Bobby and making sure the idiot didn't get himself killed.

Walking back into the study, Sonya swore when the toe of her boot caught on the edge of a nearby bookcase, stumbling forward a few steps and came to a stop beside the desk. "Here." She grunted, dropping the stack on top. "These might help if you're studying up on Demons."

Glancing up at the taller one, Sam, she waved a hand at them with a wry smile. "Have at 'em. I'm getting me something to eat."

Casting a look over towards Bobby and Dean, she disappeared into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator door to look inside.

"Oi, where's the beer?"

"Thought you said you were gettin' somethin' to eat." Bobby grumbled back, appearing in the doorway a couple of seconds later, earning a wry look from the young woman. "Beer is part of my food pyramid."

"'Course it is." He rolled his eyes and turned around to see Dean walk up beside him. "Haven't had the time to get to town." Walking away, he left the two of them alone in search of something else. Groaning softly to herself, Sonya shut the door and straightened up as Dean stepped farther into the kitchen. "So... You been staying with Bobby?"

Glancing over at him, she leaned against the counter and smiled wryly. "Mostly. Been out hunting with a friend for about a month though."

He looked her over critically and raised an eyebrow. "You're a hunter?"

"Tryin' to be. You can thank Bobby for that." She nodded over to where they could see the older hunter searching through random drawers for something. "Taught me to handle a gun anyway."

"You a good shot?"

Reaching back, she pulled the pistol Bobby got her from the back of her pants and put it on the counter. "Thanks to him and his tricks, I don't miss." Dean reached for her gun, shooting a questioning look at her before she nodded and picked it up. "Nice."

Holding back a smile, Sonya watched him look it over curiously then handed it back to her as she passed on the way out of the kitchen. "Thanks, her name's Sasha."

Bobby turned around just as they both stepped up beside him, two silver flasks sitting in front of him. Handing one of the flasks to Dean, he grabbed the other for himself. "Here you go."

"What's this, holy water?" Dean asked curiously, looking the flask over before glancing up at Bobby as he unscrewed the top of his own. "That one is, this one's whisky." He tipped it back, taking a drink from the flask before putting the lid back on.

Sonya, not one to be left out, snagged the flask from Bobby before he put it away and opened it to take a drink herself. If he didn't have any beer to drink, then she'd be damned if he kept the whisky from her right now. Glancing over at Dean, she offered him the flask before turning and walking over to join Sam at the desk where he sat poring over the books she brought down.

"Any luck?" Looking up at her, Sam offered a small smile and shook his head lightly, one hand waving at the open book in front of him as Dean and Bobby spoke quietly in the background. Reaching over, she snagged it and looked over the page he had open curiously.

"This book... I've never seen anything like it." Looking over at Bobby as the older hunter walked over, Sonya tapped the pentagram shape on the page thoughtfully.

"Key of Solomon?" Bobby peered over her shoulder as she turned the book around to show Sam quietly, watching his eyes light up at the sight of it. The expression of someone that truly enjoyed learning new things, what she imagined she looked like when a particular piece of information caught her attention. "It's the real deal alright."

Sam ran a finger over the diagram thoughtfully. "And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?" He looked over at Bobby, catching sight of Sonya as she straightened up and wandered towards the door where her bag still sat, crouching down to dig through it with a thoughtful look on her face.

Sparing the young woman a glance, Bobby turned his attention back to the brothers. "Hell yea. You get a demon in one, they're trapped, powerless. Kinda like a... Satanic roach motel."

Looking up, Sonya laughed softly with Sam, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she rejoined them, journal in hand before sliding the book around to face her again and flipping back a couple of pages while they kept talking.

Scanning the passage, she flicked her gaze to the journal in her hand, idly glancing at the doodle of an eight she made in the top corner while she read then brushing it off and writing down a few things below it.

"This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Bobby's voice drew her attention once again, unable to stop the snort that came out at his statement. All three of them shot her a look to which she shrugged at and finished writing down the basic aspects of a protective circle and slapped the journal shut.

"Been in this for a year and I haven't even heard of demons until recently." She added softly, seeing Bobby's subtle nod from the corner of her eye when she looked over at Dean. "Exactly, normally I hear of one or two demonic possessions a year, now it's twenty-seven... So far."

Glancing at Sonya, he turned his attention to Dean's thoughtful look. "You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walking among us." He paused and Sonya could see the worry forming on his face as he shook his head slightly. "A lot more."

Repressing a shudder that tried to work down her spine, Sonya leaned her hip against the edge of the desk, a small frown on her face as she flipped back to the diagram and studied it closely. "Do you know why?" She could hear Sam ask quietly, her eyes flicking up to look at him then back down to the page, the vague feeling of something familiar about all of this fluttering around at the edges of her thoughts.

"No, but I know it's something big. Storm's commin', and you boys, your daddy? You are smack in the middle of it."

Glancing up at the ceiling, Sonya smiled at the familiar sight there, eyes tracing the exact replica of the diagram sitting in front of her. Leave it to Bobby to think so far ahead, he didn't even realize he would need a trap set in place years after he put it up.

Rumsfeld's barking jerked her from her thoughts, eyes wide as she moved towards the door. Mind already putting two and two together as she realized fairly quickly, if the boys were here about demons, then that would mean-

"Sonya-" Bobby's strong hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting any farther, his sharp voice making her look up at him. "Go upstairs. Now."

"Bobby, I can-"

"Now."

Shooting a look between him and the brothers, Sonya swallowed back the retort she was going to make and clenched her jaw tightly before nodding and disappearing up the steps quickly, ducking around the corner of the open door to her room so she could listen.

A sudden, pained whimper from the dog she had gotten rather attached to made Sonya wince, the urge to go downstairs and punch whoever or whatever made him make that noise overwhelming. Turning her back to the wall, she slid down and rubbed her hands across her face in an attempt to focus.

Catching sight of a cracked closet made her pause and tip her head to the side though. Downstairs she could hear the sound of something breaking, probably the door if the sound of it slamming against the wall could be anything to go by, followed by a female voice.

The sound of something crashing against the wall made her jump slightly and move back towards the stairs hesitantly. She may be a hunter, even if she was new to it, but she had never faced a demon before, and frankly, it was more than a little terrifying.

The woman's voice sounded again, raising in volume little by little, but Sonya barely caught anything she was saying before Dean's voice came floating up the stairs loud and clear. "Actually, we were counting on it..." He paused, Sonya poking her head around the doorway to look down the stairs at where she could see him leaning against the doorway. "Gotcha."

Deciding to screw Bobby and his insistence she 'stay out of trouble', she slowly made her way downstairs, Dean's eyes flicking quickly in her direction, hardening at the sight then moved away as he walked into the study.

Well, it was too late to back away now. Holding her breath, Sonya turned at the bottom and stopped in the doorway, eyes immediately moving towards the young woman standing in the center of the room with a furious expression on her face.

"Oh, lookie here, you boys know how to have all the fun, don't you?" A cocky smile replaced the scowl as the demon caught sight of Sonya, Bobby's angry glance towards her nearly making her flinch as she stepped into the room. "Haven't seen you around before. Tell me, these Winchesters show you a good time?"

Grimacing slightly at the suggestion, Sonya ignored the demon and moved to stand next to Bobby, her lips twisting in a frown when all he did was shoot her another glare. "Thought I told you to go upstairs."

"I did, and then I came back down." She quipped, making the older hunter shoot her another glare as the demon laughed lightly. "Oh, I like her, she's funny."

"Shut up." Dean's sharp retort made Sonya look over where he drug a chair towards the Demon, Sam behind him with some rope. Both of them wearing identical looks of irritation as they moved to restrain the woman.

Keeping back while they worked, Sonya picked up the forgotten Key of Solomon and flipped through the pages idly for something to do as the men finished whatever they were doing.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up... All you had to do was ask." Hearing that comment, Sonya glanced over towards the demon, one eyebrow raised just in time to lock gazes with her. "But you on the other hand... I think you'd be the one tied up, not me." She winked much to Sonya's disgust which she showed clearly on her face, only furthering the woman's amusement at her reaction. "You can act like that all you want, light bright, but you and I both know you'd love it." Sonya furrowed her eyebrows at that. Light Bright? What the hell did that mean?

Then she remembered what the wiccan, Sam, said, a cold chill working over her as she stared at the demon speechlessly. The woman, seeing she had Sonya's full attention, smiled and leaned back in the chair. "That's right, and I'm not the only one that noticed."

Swallowing thickly, she ignored the looks both Sam and Dean sent her way and brushed past Bobby on the way back towards the stairs. Maybe she should have listened to him when he told her to go up there, it was a hell of a lot better not knowing that apparently demons can see her unusual soul too.

Ducking into her room, she shut the door securely behind her and leaned against it, one hand covering her mouth as she stared in front of her without seeing anything there. If demons were going to become a regular thing, then Sam was right when she said they would be drawn to her.

Anything that made you stick out to the monsters in the dark was a bad thing, like wearing neon lights in a game of hide and seek. And if Demons were the type to be curious, she was well and fucked. Moving away from the door, she walked towards her bed and sat down on it in a daze.

Not to mention the two hunters downstairs heard what the demon said, that wasn't a conversation she was really up to talk about. That was if they believed her anyway, in either direction, there would be questions asked and she couldn't see any way to go about explaining something she didn't even know or understand herself.

Looking down at her hands, Sonya spied the corner of a book poking out of the side pocket of her pants. Reaching down, she pulled it out and turned it over in her hands thoughtfully. She had picked through it over the past month, but really, she didn't understand why Sam had given it to her in the first place. It didn't say anything about her 'bright' soul or give any explanation why she was even there.

Ignoring the voices drifting up the stairs, she opened the book again and began paging through it to where she left off, intending to loose herself in the confusing information written there and try to forget the fact that Demons apparently could see souls.

* * *

It wasn't long after that she heard shouting downstairs then silence. The place shook a bit, but nothing she felt she needed to be worried about.

"Get down here." Bobby's voice drifted up to the cracked door of her room, making Sonya look up with a small frown on her face and get up to join him in the study.

Stopping in the doorway, she eyed the body laying on the ground in confusion. Blood had dripped out of the woman's mouth at some point, gathering in the corner to slowly dry. Hearing Bobby's footsteps behind her, Sonya turned to look at him in question as he hung up the phone.

"Exorcised the demon." He grunted by way of explanation, moving over to stand next to the body. "Help me move her outside."

"Bobby-"

"Now." A sharp word and glare kicked Sonya into gear, quickly walking over to help him pick the broken body up and carry it outside several yards away from the house. Setting her down, Sonya brushed her hands on her jeans and watched as the older hunter went about moving the woman's arms and legs until they looked natural.

"What the hell is going on, Bobby?" She finally asked once he was done, watching him straighten up and remove his cap to rub his forehead before turning to look over at her.

"I should ask you the same question, Sunshine. Got somethin' to tell me about what the demon was sayin' to you?"

Clenching her teeth, Sonya stared at him silently a moment then dropped her gaze down to the body in front of them. "It's not important."

"The hell it ain't!" Bobby burst out, making the younger girl jump in surprise and watch as he paced back and forth in front of her. "If a demon's got it's eye on you, it ain't good! Now what the hell did it mean?"

Unsure how he'll take it, Sonya shifted one of her feet back, slightly behind the other and chewed on her lip. "It's hard to explain."

"Then get started, we got about twenty minutes before the cops show up." He waved an idle hand at the body still laying between them, his eyes still locked on Sonya as she shifted on her feet, obviously uncomfortable.

"Apparently my soul is brighter than most peoples." She blurted out, hands flying up to wave in the air around her as the words began spilling past her lips without a filter.

"It's too bright! I don't know why either, the first time I heard about it was when you sent me and Garth on that vamp hunt a month ago!" Sucking in a breath, she began pacing this time, hands alternating between waving around and wrapping around her while she spoke.

"I met a psychic, she said my soul was too bright, she was surprised nothing had come after me yet as it was. And she's right! I had no idea what was going on, I just assumed that it's because I came from a different reality that my soul is so odd." Finally stopping, she hesitantly shot Bobby a look then stared back down at her shoes.

"That- That demon confirmed it for me."

Silence reigned after her spew of information, the only sound being their collective breathing and the soft breeze that rustled the loose pieces of metal attached to nearby junkers.

Refusing to look up at the hunter, Sonya stared down at the body with something akin to fascination, watching the stray strands of hair brush across her face with the wind.

A long sigh drew her attention up to where Bobby still stood, his expression pensive and closed-off as he watched her. "Bobby?"

"We'll talk abou' this later." He gruffly cut her off, turning his head in the direction they could hear faint sirens approaching. "One problem at a time."

Nodding, Sonya shifted on her feet, ignoring the pang of sadness that despite everything, the older hunter viewed her as a problem now. One akin to explaining away a dead body, apparently.

Truthfully, it wasn't hard to imagine she was a problem now. A soul that seemed to act like a beacon for all things creepy and crawly? It's a Problem with a capital 'P' if anything, and here she was in this man's house where a demon already showed up at.

How long would it be before other's started showing up in search of her? How long before the older hunter was put into danger, hurt or even killed because of her? It wasn't like she had a choice in all of this, she didn't even know her soul was odd until Sam told her.

Idly Sonya wondered if she had ignored the urge to go in the Wiccan shop, would it have made any difference? She wouldn't be able to explain why the Demon was so interested in her, leaving both her and Bobby in the dark.

No, she decided, it was better to know, at least they had some sort of idea on how to deal with this. Even if it was only the start, one step was better than one.

Looking up from the ground just in time to see the police cars pull in beside where Bobby had moved to, an ambulance behind them. Moving to meet them, Bobby began talking, hands moving a bit as he explained exactly why there was a dead woman laying in the gravel at his home.

Not the best situation to be in, but if she knew Bobby like she thinks she does. Sonya was absolutely sure he'd come up with something fairly believable, enough so no one would think they had anything to do with it anyway.

* * *

 **~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**


End file.
